What will happen?
by Angelic Silences
Summary: GOING UNDER MAJOR REVISION
1. First meetings and Unusual meetings

Hey you guys! I'm going to update the next chapter after a few days 'cause in this story I wanna make long chapters ;) So please be patient and review. Oh yeah, The party is in a hotel owned by some girl and she reserved it for the night and the morning. Everyone can also drink alcohol because the girl said so. "..." is talking '...' is thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Gakuen Alice... Pretty obvious, don't you think?

**Chapter 1 'First meeting, unusual meeting'**

"Come on, girls. We have to hurry, the party is starting in a minute." Mikan shouted.

"Hai, coming" They all shouted back. Then the other girls came down and walked to the limo together. They all wore the same thing except in other colors. Dangling star earrings, darker tinted color spaghetti-top, lighter colored mini-skirt and 2 inch high heeled pumps. Mikan was in white (White can't get darker so she had a light beige top), Hotaru was in purple, Aoi was in red, Anna was in pink, Nonoko was in blue, Nobara was in green and Misaki was in yellow. The clothes fitted perfectly and hugged their good figure.

As they got in the limo and drove to the party, they started talking about school.

"I can't believe it! Bye-bye nice school life, hello hell school life!" Mikan complained.

"Ne Mi-chan, just forget it for tonight. Okay?" Nobara said.

"Hai. Tonight we're going to party!" Mikan yelled and threw her fist up in the air.

'talk about mood-swings' her friends thought.

_**At the boys**_

"Finally, the day after tomorrow we're getting mixed with an all-girls school!" Koko said.

"Yeah man, think about all those hot chicks! I wonder whose the hottest and most popular." Tsubasa said.

"I heard from some boys that Mika Akira or something like that, is the school's queen."Ruka said.

"Which school are we getting mixed with?" Youichi asked.

"Kurata school." Yuu answered.

"Ah, then I know her. She's Mikan Sakura, my sis." Youichi said.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled (except Natsume, he was just staring wide eyed at Youichi.).

"She's my older sister. She's very popular and she's a model. I'm sure you've seen her somewhere. I can show you a picture. Natsume, can I use your laptop?" Youichi asked.

"Sure." Natsume said.

Youichi went to Natsume's laptop and searched for a picture, which wasn't hard to find.

"Ah. I have one." Youichi said and everyone came looking. They all stared with awe at the picture. Mikan had her hair loose and had a pink summer-dress with yellow flowers on. She had her arms wrapped around the neck of a guy while gazing into his eyes. The guy had blonde hair and brown eyes. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while gazing back into her eyes.

"Wow! She's beautiful! Only Youichi can have such a sister..." Tsubasa said.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Ruka asked.

"No, it's one of her exes. She had so many boyfriends, I can't count them anymore! I think she had around 35 boyfriends or something." Youichi said.

"WHAT THE HECK!!" everyone yelled (incl. Natsume!).

"But she looks so innocent!"Yuu said.

"I know, she's a real player. But she hasn't been dating for 2 weeks now. Soon she will have a new one. I think tonight. She's going to the same party." Youichi said.

"Really! Tonight I'm gonna flirt like I've never done! You don't mind, do you Youichi?" Tsubasa said.

"No. She can date whoever she wants. She can take care of herself." Youichi replied.

'She's gonna be mine!' Natsume thought.

"Come on, boys. Let's go to that party." Natsume said.

"Hai." they all replied.

_**At the party with the girls**_

"Look, Mikan-hime-sama is here!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked at the girls and greeted them. "Konbawa Mikan-hime-sama, Hotaru-sama, Aoi-sama, Nobara-sama, Anna-sama, Nonoko-sama and Misaki-sama." They all greeted.

"Konbawa, minna-san." The gang replied.

"Come on, Mi-chan, let's get some drinks." Aoi said.

"Hai."Mikan replied and went to the bar with Aoi.

"Seven Bloody Mary's please." Mikan ordered. "Yes, coming." The barman prepared the drinks and gave them to Aoi and Mikan.

"Girls, drinks are ready." Aoi yelled to the others. The other girls came over to them and took their drinks.

After half an hour they were kinda drunk and dancing seductively on the dance-floor with some random guys. Then Natsume's gang came in.

"Kyaaa!!" a girl squealed.

"It's Natsume-ouji-sama!!" another girl squealed.

The fan girls greeted the boys and went back to what they're doing.

Youichi saw his sister and some guys around her.

"_sigh_, she's at it again..." he mumbled to himself.

"Huh, you said something Youichi?" Koko asked.

"No, nothing." Youichi replied. "Yo, Mi-chan!" he yelled to her and waved, signing her to come over. She saw it and excused herself from the boys and walked over to Youichi and the rest of the gang.

"Yo, You-chan." Mikan greeted and smiled (Only Mikan and his family calls him like that). "Who are these guys" She asked, looking at the other boys from head to toe.

"My friends." Youichi replied and introduced them.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Gotta go, bye!" She waved and walked away to her friends and took another Bacardi Breezer.

The boys, except Youichi, whistled.

"She's one hot thing!" Mochu said.

"Yeah, and her friends over there, too!" Tsubasa said. (Natsume didn't notice his sister 'cause somebody was standing in front of her.)

They laughed and went to the bar. After a couple of beers and Bloody Mary's, they went to the dance-floor.

Soon Mikan and Natsume were dancing together seductively. They decided to take a rest and went to a couch together. Suddenly they looked at each other at the same time and Mikan giggled at that. Their faces came closer and they kissed each other. Soon after it turned into a making-out session. Natsume stopped and said "Let's get a room."

"Hai." Mikan said and went to a hotel room with him. (Don't worry, they're not gonna do 'IT')

Tsubasa and Mochu saw this this and Tsubasa said "Mou, Natsume always gets the hottest ones." and he pouted. Mochu agreed with him but also laughed at his expression.

_**In Mikan and Natsume's room**_

Once they've entered the room they continued their little session on the bed. After a while they fell asleep in each others arms, in their underwear I must say.

_**Back at the party**_

The rest of Natsume's gang was dancing, when Mikan's gang came on the dance-floor too. The girls walked towards the boys and started dancing with them.

This continued a couple of hours until people went home or rented a room for the night.

"Let's go." Nobara said.

"But where's Mi-chan?" Misaki said.

"I saw her going to a room with some boy." Hotaru smirked.

"Okay, then I think we can leave..." Misaki said. So they went home, each of them taking another limo.

_**Next morning in the hotel room of Mikan and Natsume...**_

Mikan woke up by the sound of a shower.

'What the heck?! I don't remember that someone was in my room...' she thought, sitting up in the bed. She looked around the room and noticed it wasn't her room at all! She then looked at the bathroom door which opened, revealing a handsome young raven haired boy. He was only wearing boxers and his hair was still wet while he had a towel hanging around his neck. She stared at him confused.

"Like the sight little girl?" the boy smirked.

"No, who are you?" She asked him.

He sweatdropped. "You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, I was drunk... What do you expect?" she replied, annoyed.

"Hey, I was drunk, too. And I remember!" He snapped back.

"Whatever!" She huffed.

"Get dressed and take a shower, will ya? P-o-l-k-a d-o-t-s..." he smirked.

She then noticed she was in her underwear! "WAAAH!!" she screamed and quickly took her clothes and dashed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went in the cabin. Then Natsume leaned against the bathroom door and said "I'll bring you home.". "No, I'll call my limo!" was the reply. "No, I'll bring you home!" he insisted. Mikan sighed. "Hai.".

When Mikan was ready, she putted on her clothes and went back into the room. When she looked around she saw no one. She was about to go to the balcony, when she noticed a note on the desk.

"_Dear Polka-dots,_

_I was only kidding. Who would want to take an ugly polka-dotted panties girl home? Not me._

_So take a cab home or something..._

_Natsume Hyuuga"_

She gritted her teeth. 'But wait a sec, Hyuuga? That's Aoi's last name! And she did say she had an older brother... Wait till I see him again! I'll not tell Aoi about this, what if she chooses her brother's side? Better not take any risks.'

"THAT STUPID JERK!!" She yelled.

_**Meanwhile with Natsume**_

He was driving his car when suddenly...

"ACHOO"

"Looks like someone discovered a note..." Natsume said.

_**Back at Mikan**_

"I can't believe that perverted jerk!" Mikan yelled, while walking out of the hotel. All of the people looked at her s if she went insane.

"Now I'll have to wait 20 minutes 'till my limo comes! Next time I see him Then something big is gonna happen!" She mumbled to herself while waiting on a bench in front of the hotel.

"What's gonna happen to who?" a voice said.

Mikan jumped up from the bench and turned around. And she saw...

Koko.

"Ano... Who are you?" Mikan asked.

Koko fell down Anime style. "I'm Koko Yome. We met last night, remember?" Koko said.

"Gomene, I was drunk and don't remember anything. That happens sometimes when I get to drunk." Mikan explained.

"No need to apologize. Well I'm Koko Yome, the heir of Yome inc." Koko introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Yome-san." Mikan said and shook his hand.

"No need to be formal, Mikan-san." Koko said.

"Ok. Then you call me Mikan or Mi-chan, Koko-kun." Mikan said with a smile on her face.

"Hai, Mi-chan." he said. They sat down on the bench and talked for a bit until Mikan's limo came.

Mikan got in her limo and waved at Koko. "Bye, Koko-kun!" she yelled. "Bye, Mi-chan!" Koko yelled and waved back.

_**When Mikan arrived at her mansion**_

"Tadaima." Mikan said and closed the door.

Youichi came running to her immediately. "Where were you? I was worried!" he said.

"I slept at the hotel. You know I always sleep at the hotel if the party's in a hotel. By the way, where's mom and dad?" Mikan said looking around.

"They went on a business trip to America for 3 months. They went last night when we were at the party." Youichi said.

"Oh, They could've at least told us before we left, but whatever. I'm going to the mall today with the gang." Mikan said.

"Okay, I'm going to the amusement-park with the others." Youichi replied.

"See you later bro!" Mikan said and went to her room to change. She changed into a baby-blue babydoll t-shirt and a white ruffled mini-skirt with light blue flats. Her hair was in a messy bun. She applied light make-up. Shiny pink lipgloss with a little bit of blush on her cheeks and mascara.

"There, all done!" She said to herself, looking in the mirror.

She went to the mall in her silver Renault cabriolet wearing D&G sunglasses.

When she arrived at the mall, she parked her car and went inside. She greeted her friends and spent the rest of her day shopping.

_**That evening**_

Mikan slouched down the couch exhausted. She sighed and looked at her shopping bags.

"I didn't buy much today. I only bought 7 shopping bags full! It's like I have no money!" Mikan said to no one. (for Mikan it's weird that she only bought 7 bags...)

She sighed again and stood up, ready to go to her room. "Aya-chan, please bring my bags to closet 2 and I'll have someone sort them out tomorrow." Mikan ordered her personal maid/childhood friend, Aya. Aya's family was the Sakura's servants for ages. Once Mikan became 12 and Aya 16, 'cause she's 4 years older, Aya became Mikan's personal maid.

"Hai, Mikan-chan." Aya said and took the bags to her room.

Soon after Mikan went to her room as well.

She took a nice long bath and putted on her pajama's.

"Let's see who's online." Mikan said and logged in and added herself to the chat her friends were having."

Tangerine16: Hey guys!

Ice princess: Mi-chan!

Genius inventor: Hey...

Pink-love3: Hey Mi-chan!

Little-princess14: Hey, didn't see you for a long time :P

Shopaddict2: Hey!

ILuveCookies: Hey!

Pink-love3: Hey girls, did you see Hyuuga's group last night?!

Ice princess: Yeah! They were **HOT**!!

Little-princess14: I think the grey haired was cute!

Tangerine16: You mean the cute little one with grey hair and greyish eyes?

Little-princess14: Yeah, that one

Tangerine16: That was Youichi Sakura, my cute little brother :D He's so adorable!!

Little-princess14: OMG! :O

ILuveCookies: But isn't Hyuuga your older brother, A-chan? Then you must know about his gang...

Little-princess14: Yeah, but I never met 'em

Genius inventor: Hey guys, I gotta go sleep. Tomorrow's school. Bye

Shopaddict2: Me too, bye

Pink-love3: So am I, bye!

And the rest followed and they all logged off.

Mikan yawned and shut off her computer.

She went to her balcony and looked at the bright full moon. "I hope I will survive the new school days." Mikan said and went back inside and fell asleep.

_**At Natsume**_

"Tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day." Natsume said and fell asleep

**End of chapter**

With this story it's gonna take a few days to update, because this time I wanna make long chapters...

Their chat names are:

Tangerine16: Mikan  
Ice princess: Nobara  
Genius inventor: Hotaru  
Pink-love3: Misaki  
Little-princess14: Aoi  
Shopaddict2: Nonoko  
ILuveCookies: Anna

Please review and I hope you liked the 1st chapter!

-cutie1314


	2. Guys and New schools

Gomenasai!! I updated so late :( And by the way 30 July is my birthday, I'll turn 14! Yay :D  
I'm going to Tenerife the 4th of August, so I won't be able to update (maybe if the people where we are staying at have Internet in their house, I can update) but I will write chapters with pen and paper! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and tips!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice!

**Chapter 2 'Him again!'**

Mikan woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. "Stupid thing, waking me up so early!" she complained. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she came out, she had wrapped a towel around her body and a towel in her hair.

She walked towards closet 3, wich maintained formal clothes. So also her school uniform. Mikan walked in the closet and stopped in front of her uniform and stared at it for a little while.

New school means new uniform. So let me tell you how their summer uniforms look like. The girls had a white blouse with short sleeves, the sleeves ended a couple of inches below the shoulder. They had a long red necktie and a red/black checkered mini-skirt. For legs and feet they had socks that ended below the knee and those white school shoes with red in the front, you know right? For the boys it was the same, only they wore long red/black checkered pants and their sleeves ended just above the elbow.

Mikan thought they were fashionable enough, so she wore it. She put her hair in a high ponytail and applied mascara and strawberry lipgloss, ofcourse if it is strawberry lipgloss it's pink...

When she came down in the dining room, she saw Youichi and... Koko?!

"What are you doing here, Koko-kun?" Mikan asked confused.

"Oh, hi Mi-chan. Well, I stayed here overnight because Youichi asked me and currently my own room in my house in under reconstruction. But tonight I'll sleep home again." Koko replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay. You gonna ride to school with me and Youichi or not?" Mikan asked him.

"I have no car with me, so yeah." Koko said.

"Okay!" Mikan said and ate her breakfast.

After breakfast, they took their schoolbags, got in the car and raced to school.

_**At school at the parking lot**_

There were several people chit-chatting with each other and two groups of them were Natsume's gang and Mikan's gang. Let's take a look at Natsume's gang.

"Where the heck are those two?!" Natsume asked, angry that Koko and Youichi were not there.

"Maybe they're shopping for thongs." Mochu said snickering about his own joke.

"That's a good one, Mochu! I'll keep that one in mind." Tsubasa said while grinning.

"If those 2 aren't here in 1 minute, I'll kick their butts!" Natsume said, glaring into space.

Just then a silver Renault cabriolet came crossing on the parking lot and took a sharp, but perfect turn into a parking space. 2 boys stepped out of the car. The boy who was sitting in the passengers seat, opened the door and fell out on his knees, gasping for air as the other one casually pushed the front seat forward and stepped out, looking pitifully at his friend. "What the heck, Mi-chan! You drive like a devil!" Koko said, in between his pants.

"You don't want to be late, now do you." Mikan said and smiled. "I'll go to my friends now, ja-ne!" Mikan yelled and went to class with her friends.

Youichi laughed as he helped Koko up.

"What´s so funny?! I can't believe you're not affected!" Koko said.

"I got used to it. Hahaha." Youichi laughed.

"Where were you?" Natsume asked the two annoyed.

"As you may know, I stayed at Youichi's place. But I had no car so I had to drive to school with Mi-chan and Youichi. Unfortunately, Mi-chan was a bit late, so she drove here at super speed! I swear, if you ever let her drive you'll be half dead after!" Koko explained.

"Whatever, let's go to class." Natsume shrugged, walking to the classroom already.

"See you later!" Tsubasa and Youichi said and walked off to another direction.

The 5 boys left went to classroom 4-B. They all walked in and sat themselves somewhere. Mochu at the second last row at the left, Koko at the second left row, Yuu at the first right row, Ruka at the last right row and Natsume also at the last right row.

Narumi came in and clapped his hands, catching all the students' attention, even Natsume's.

"Hi there. I'm Narumi-sensei and I'm your homeroom and English teacher. Now all of you tell something about yourself, your name, age and talents! And if you don't have talents, then tell your hobby. We'll begin with the first person on the right." Narumi said and pointed to Yuu.

**(A/N: I'm only typing the gang, 'kay?)**

"I'm Yuu Tobita. I'm 16 years old. My talent is playing the transverse flute."

"I'm Hotaru Imai. I'm 16 years old and I'm the heir of Imai co. My talent is photographing."(note the evil glint in her eyes!! Oo)

"I'm Nobara Ibaragi. I'm 16 years old and I'm the heir of Ibaragi co. My talent is singing and fashion designer."

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm 16 years old and the heir of Sakura co. My talent is singing, dancing, modeling and I play all the instruments. And no I don't have a boyfriend at the moment." Some boys threw their fists in the air and looked confidently.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 16 years old, heir of Hyuuga co." (Me: He didn't say his talent 'cause he has none!(grins) Natsume: I'll burn you!(lits fire) Me: Shit! Sorry!(runs away))

'What the heck!' Mikan thought and looked to her right. 'It's the perverted brother of Aoi! Why didn't I look around me before!? Now I can't change places anymore...' she thought and frowned when she looked in front of her again.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm 16 years old and I'm the heir of Nogi co. My talent is playing the guitar."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. I'm 16 years old. My talent is cooking."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I'm 16 years old and the heir of Ogasawara co. My talent is doing things with chemistry."

"I'm Koko Yome. I'm 16 years old and I'm the heir of Yome inc. My talent is football."

Mikan smiled at this. At least one boy she knows and likes is in her class.

"I'm Mochu (last name). I'm 16 years old and my talent is basketball."

"Okay that was everyone. You'll now have free period to get to know eachother better. Ja-ne!" Narumi said and waltzed off.

"Koko-kun!" Mikan yelled, ran to Koko and hugged him chibi style. "I'm like soooo glad you're in my class! Really!" Mikan said.

Koko hugged her back. "Mi-chan! I'm glad too."

They broke the hug and went over to her friends.

"Girls, this is Koko. Koko, these are my girls. Hotaru, Anna, Nobara, Nonoko." Mikan introduced, pointing to each one of them. "The other 2 girls are in other classes." Mikan added.

"Koko, what are you doing with Barbie?" A husky voice interrupted.

Mikan turned around and gasped.

"You did NOT just call me Barbie!" Mikan fumed. There was literally steam coming out of her ears.

"Yeah I did, Barbie." Natsume mocked.

"You... You'll regret this I swear!" Mikan told him with a red face of anger.

"Oh yeah? What will I regret?" Natsume said bored.

"You two, stop it! You look like two little children fighting about nothing!" Koko said, getting in between them.

Then a voice in the intercom and announced something. "After first period everyone is going to club tryouts. The people who we selected will be the jury and also members in that club. Also, the cheerleader tryouts are moved to the basketball-hall because of preparations for a speech. First the 1st round of the basketball tryouts will be, then the 1st round of cheerleader tryouts and so on. Thank you." and the intercom made a sound, meaning that the announcement was over.

Just then the teacher for the second period came in and everyone went to their seats again.

The lesson was Japanese. Mikan began studying each face (or back sometimes, because she sits in the back...) in her class except her friends', 'cause she already knew the stuff the teacher was explaining.

As she studied everyone's face, except one, she looked at the last one. Natsume Hyuuga. Annoyed by the fact he was sleeping under his manga, she kicked him in the shins under the table. Natsume, surprised by the sudden kick, jumped up a little bit, causing his manga to fall off his face. Knowing who it was, he glared to Mikan. Mikan saw this and stuck her tongue out. Natsume groaned, picked up his manga, glared one last time at Mikan and went back to sleep again under his manga. Knowing that Natsume would just go back to sleep every time she did that, Mikan just looked at the teacher again.

The rest of the lessons followed till it was tryout time.

All the students went to the changing rooms or directly at a club.

The following people of the gang are jury and a member of that club:

Ruka, Natsume, Mochu – basketball club

Mikan, Hotaru, Nobara – cheerleaders club

Misaki, girl 1, girl 2 – gymnastics club.

Aoi, Youichi, boy 1 – tennis club

The others are participating. I'll list them for you:

Anna – cooking club  
Nonoko – chemistry club  
Koko – football club  
Tsubasa – soccer club  
Yuu – kendo club

_**Basketball and cheerleading tryouts**_

As the people walked in for both tryouts, they all sat down on the benches. Strangely the cheerleading jury wasn't there. When all the people arrived, except the three, Natsume came forward and spoke up. "Okay people, the cheerleaders will wait here on the benches and the basketballers will come forward to do a little game of 8 minutes. We'll select some people who go to the 2nd round and then it's the cheerleaders turn." Natsume turned around and sat at a table, along with Ruka and Mochu. The basketballers begun and stopped after 8 minutes. Ruka announced who was through the 1st round and the three went to the bench, waiting for the cheerleaders jury to come. Just then the double door slammed open and revealed 3 beautiful girls, all wearing super short red sports pants and a red sports top that stopped below the chest. The brunette girl in the front and middle walked in with the raven haired one at her left side, just behind her, and the curly blonde one at her right side, also just behind her.

All the girls in the room immediately stood up and bowed. "Hello, Mikan-sama."

Natsume and the boys lifted an eyebrow. Why did they bow?

"Hello to you, too. Now let's get started. I'll do a routine and if you can't do it, you leave." Mikan simply said.

Hotaru and Nobara rolled out a long math and Mikan showed her routine.

She run, did a front flip, back flip and ended with a split.

The basketballers were amazed. They had never seen a girl doing something like that so good and gracefully. Natsume stared at the Mikan's body. From her creamy legs to her silky brown hair. He shook his head, wanting to let the bad thoughts go away. He only wants to toy with her like all the other girls, right?

A couple of girls and boys left and there were only 14 people left.

"Your turn Hyuuga." Mikan said and smiled sweetly at a handsome boy. The boy smirked, thinking this was his lucky day.

Natsume rolled his eyes and began the second round.

The boys played another match and Natsume, Ruka and Mochu debated who could join the team. Once they came to a conclusion, Mochu announced the names and said that the cheerleaders could have their second round.

Mikan, Hotaru and Nobara came forward. "We're gonna show some moves 2 times, then we do it again 3 times, but you're going to do it too. Now get your buts off that bench and come here and watch." Hotaru instructed.

The 'cheerleaders' came forward and watched the moves 2 times and then did it 3 times themselves. Mikan, Hotaru and Nobara debated for only 1 (!) minute.

"Okay people, we've come to a conclusion. Everyone, except Shouda-san and Koizumi-san, is in the team." Nobara announced.

"WHAT!?" Sumire and Luna screeched. "Why aren't we in the team?!" Sumire asked.

"'Cause you two obviously can't dance. Also I don't believe that you can do the routine I did." Mikan flatly said.

All the people, except Mikan, Hotaru and Nobara, gasped. Did she just flatly said they can't dance?! Okay, they can't dance. Everybody has to agree. But just say it like that in front of all these people! You really must be a important person. But ofcourse, Mikan is that.

"Did you just say we can't dance?!" Luna shouted, both red from embarrassment and anger.

"You also deaf? And by the way, red curses with neon pink. And neon pink isn't in, it never was." Mikan said, bored.

"Grrr... Hmpf. Come on Sumi-chan. We're outta here!" Luna said, grasping Sumire hand and stomped out of the gym.

"Nice work, Mi-chan!" Nobara cheered.

"No prob. By the way, everything she wears curses or it is slutty." Mikan smirked.

"Okay, attention people!" Mikan yelled afterwards. Everyone darted their gaze towards Mikan. "The cheerleaders will come here every day after school. Same with the basketballers. You can go home now." Mikan said and everyone began leaving. She quickly went away with a cute boy. Nobara and Hotaru saw it and Nobara sighed.

"She's at it again." Nobara said. Hotaru nodded.

"At what?" Ruka asked them. The three boys heard what Nobara said but didn't see what Mikan did.

"Sigh... She's hooking up with some boy again. Poor boy. She has got 38 ex-boyfriends to be exact. The only reason that she is doing this is because of a boy she knew from when she was 4..." Nobara then told what happened in the past.

_Flashback_

Mikan was sitting on one of the swings quietly, waiting for her friend to come. Although they didn't know eachothers names. It didn't matter to them. As long as they could play together everything was fine.

The boy gave Mikan a silver necklace with a pink sakura pendant a few days ago, and Mikan wanted to give something back.

Finally the boy showed up. "You're here!" Mikan said, smiling brightly. "I've got som--" Mikan said, but was cut off.

"I'm moving somewhere else today and to be honest, I never really liked you." the boy said. No emotion was visible in the little boys face.

Mikan's eyes began to tear. "I hate you!" Mikan yelled and ran off, accidentally dropping the gift. She ran to her room and cried her little broken heart out.

_End of flashback_

"Ever since then she swore never to love any guy. She started to date guys, build up their love for her, and then break up with them. She thought 'If I can't hurt the boy back, then hurt other ones'." Nobara explained. Natsume curled his fingers around something in his pocket.

"She's such a baka." Hotaru said.

"How mean of that boy!I hate him!" Mochu said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that. Anyway, we tried so many times to stop her, But she won't listen! One time she got angry with me and I tried to calm her down, but she just slapped me! She apologized right after, though. She told me she still waited for his return, so that she can break his heart, slap him for what he did and ask him why he said he didn't like her but still played with her." Nobara finished. "But we gotta go, bye!" Nobara and Hotaru waved and left the guys to clean (Hehehe).

Once the girls were gone, the boys started to clean up the stuff and went away, too.

_**At Mikan**_

'Shit. The stupid boy already had a girlfriend and was loyal to her.' Mikan thought while walking to her car with a frown on her face.

She got in her car and drove of to Starbucks in her favorite mall. When she got there, she locked her car and went to the cashier at Starbucks. "One cappuccino, please." she ordered. "Yes, coming." She got her order and went to a free table for two. She was enjoying the drink and watching people at the mall, when suddenly someone sat at the vacant chair in front of her and blocked her view.

"Hyuuga." Mikan spat, a scowl on her face.

**End of chapter**

So how was it? Let me know through your **reviews**! Yay! When I´m back from vacation, I swear I´ll update 2 chapters. If I don't, you can beat me up. Honestly. :)

Well, see you later!

-Cutie1314


	3. Surprises and Crazy things

Here's the new chap! :D Mikan's parents came back for one day. You'll know the reason when you read the chapter. Enjoy! And who ever had an arepa? It's so delicious! I had it in Tenerife.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice! Isn't it obvious?

**Chapter 3 'Surprises'**

"Well hello, Barbie." Natsume smirked.

"Don't call me Barbie!!" Mikan yelled.

"I call you what I want." Natsume said.

"No you can't." Mikan defended.

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No yo--" Mikan was interrupted.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
it felt so wrong  
it fe--" Mikan's phone rang. She flushed and took the call.

"Mikan speaking."

"_Hey Mikan-chan. You have a photo shoot in an hour. Where are you now?"_

"I'm in Starbucks in my favorite mall, why?"

"_Oh, okay. Akira-kun will be picking you up anytime soon. You'll have the photo shoot with him. Bye!" _And Mikan's manager hung up, knowing what she will do.

"WHAT THE H-- HEY!! stupid bitch, hanging up like that!" Mikan angrily yelled and threw her phone on the ground, hard... So hard, it broke into like at least 12 pieces.

"Wow, anger issues much? Now you don't have a phone anymore, baka." Natsume said, shaking his head as if he was disappointed.

"I wanted to buy a new one anyway." Mikan shrugged. She then stood up and picked up her sim and memory card from the ground. "This is all I need."

"What were you yelling about, anyway?" Natsume questioned.

Mikan was about to explain, when they were, once again, interrupted.

"Mikan!" an approaching figure yelled.

Mikan grunted and slouched down in her seat.

The figure reached their table and revealed the boy who was on the picture with Mikan, the picture the boys saw.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! Long time no see!" Akira beamed, not noticing Natsume.

"Hi, Tsukushi." Mikan said.

"Aw, call me Akira! And I have to ask you something.." Akira pouted.

"No, I call you Tsukushi. And don't make such an ugly face. What do you want?" Mikan asked.

"Will you please be my girlfriend again?!" Akira begged.

"Let me think for a sec." Mikan said and put a finger to her chin, as if she was in deep thought. Akira's face showed hope.

"Nope." she said flatly, bored face. Akira's face fell and his eyes began to tear. "I don't date boys 2 times. And find another model for the photo shoot. I know you're behind it, Tsukushi." Mikan added. Akira looked down and left, murmuring "Ok, if that's what you want."

Natsume was watching the whole time, wanting to hear and see everything. He watched them with an amused smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" Mikan asked him with a vein popping out of her head.

"Nothing." he answered nonchalantly. He drank the last bit of his coffee and stood up, ready to leave. "Oh yeah, next time you sit put your legs together, strawberries." And with that, he walked away.

"Huh?" Mikan said and looked down.

1...

2...

3...

"HYUUGA!!" she yelled,several veins popping out of her head and blushing madly."You stupid, cocky pervert!!"

_**That night**_

"Mikan-sama, your parents want to talk with you." Aya, her maid, said.

"Hai, I'll come right down." Mikan flashed Aya a smile.

"Okay." Aya said and left the room.

Mikan shut down her computer and went down to the living room. She opened the door and saw her parents sitting on a couch. Mikan shut the door and sat down at the opposite couch from her parents.

"Mikan, dear. As you know you will be inheriting the company. But we decided that you will be engaged to Akira Tsukushi, IF you don't have a fiancé before your 18th birthday. We came to this conclusion because you need a man beside you. Do you understand, Mikan?" her father asked her.

"NO!! I will marry who I want, when I want!!" Mikan yelled and ran away, out of the house, in the big city with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shouldn't we go after her, honey?" Yuka asked her husband.

"No, let her cool down a bit. She'll eventually come back." Shuichi said.

"Ok." Yuka said. The two stood up and went to the airport to go back to America.

_**To Mikan**_

'How could they do this to me!? I don't want to marry him! And I know for sure I don't find a boy who is 1: not a fan boy, 2: loves me, and 3: proposes to me in 1 and a half year of time. What kind of shit am I in now!?' Mikan thought as she ran down corridors. She was running to a lake deep in the forest, just out of the city. She always went there when she was having troubles. She couldn't stop the tears flowing out of her eyes.

She stopped running when she was in front of the lake.

"Why? Why?! WHY!?" Mikan screamed as she fell on her knees, hands covering her eyes. She was shaking due to her heavy crying. Unknown to her, a certain boy was sitting by the lake. Can you guess who it is? If you guessed Akira, then you're wrong. It's the boy from her past. Yes, the one who broke her poor little heart.

The boy approached her and sat down next to her. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked her.

Mikan looked up and observed him. That had no use since it was too dark.

"Do I know you? I can't see you." Mikan asked him.

The boy chuckled. "I can't believe you don't know me anymore. Did you forget me? I'll give you a hint. We were 4."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "You're the goddamn bastard!!" She said.

"If you call me that, yes." he said.

"You fuckin', stupid, cocky..." Mikan screamed but then she fainted. It was all too much for her. All the pain her heart was enduring. She was suffering too much for a 16 year old girl.

The boy put on his hoodie, so that no one will see who he is, and picked Mikan up bridal style and delivered her home.

He went home himself after.

_**Next morning, 7.00**_

'Beep Beep Beep' the alarm clock exclaimed.

Brown orbs slowly opened. Mikan rubbed her eyes and yawned. She took a shower, got ready for school and went down for breakfast. When she arrived she saw Youichi already eating.

"Ohayo, You-chan!" Mikan smiled.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan. Why did mom and dad decided to come back for a day?" Youichi asked her.

Mikan looked down, bangs covering her eyes. She told the story about the whole engagement thing and sat down to eat.

Youichi gasped. "They actually did that?!"

"Yes." Mikan replied, taking a bite in her croissant.

"Don't worry, sis! I'll convince them to make another deal, like having a boyfriend you really love in that time. Okay?" Youichi asked.

"Hai. Arrigatou, You-chan. I'm glad I have a brother like you." Mikan smiled to hime and ate the rest of her breakfast. And after riding to school in Mikan's car.

_**Once they arrived**_

Mikan bid goodbye to Youichi and went to her friends.

"Ohayo." Mikan said in a less cheerful tone than usual.

"What's wrong, Mi-chan? You seem depressed." Nonoko said. Misaki and Aoi already went to their classes.

Mikan explained everything, including the boy of her past part, as they walked towards their classroom.

They entered class and went on with talking by Mikan's seat.

"Did you see him?" Anna asked. 'See him? What are they talking about?' Natsume thought.

"No, it was too dark. But I hope I'll never see him again! And I have bigger problems going on now. I hope Youichi succeeds." Mikan answered. 'Bigger problems? Youichi succeeds? I want to know what the hell they're talking 'bout!' Natsume thought.

"Ohayo my beautiful students!" Narumi barged in.

"Ohayo sensei." ALMOST everyone replied.

Narumi began the lesson and it went like normal. A few lessons followed 'till it was lunchtime. Mikan slowly packed her stuff and walked to the canteen. She took her food and went to the Sakura tree. She sat down at the trunk of the tree and looked at her food. After a minute or two of staring, she stood up, threw her food away and sat back again. She wanted someone to hug. As if god heard her, a boy jumped down from the tree. Without a second thought or looking who it was, she hugged him. Her tears came flowing out of her eyes, wetting the boy's t-shirt.

"Oi, you're ruining my t-shirt." Yep, it was Natsume.

"I -sob- don't care -sob-" Mikan mumbled in his chest.

Natsume sighed. "What's wrong?"

"You won't go telling everyone about it?" Mikan sniffed.

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Natsume assured.

"Okay then. Yesterday my mom and dad came back from America for a day, and they said that if I don't have a fiancé before my 18th birthday, they'll engage me to... to..." Mikan said, already sitting against the trunk again.

"To who?" Natsume asked.

"To Akira Tsukushi. I don't want that! But Youichi is trying to change the arrangement. He's so sweet! But on top of that, a stupid boy from my past showed up again. He's so selfish! I hate him! I never wanna see him again!" Mikan explained and began crying in Natsume's chest again.

Natsume frowned. "Anyway Polka, why I came down is to ask you why you threw your food away."

"I'm not hungry. And don't call me polka." she mumbled.

"Hn. Come on, classes are starting again." Natsume said.

"Hai!" Mikan said and began walking to class. Natsume sighed and walked to class, too.

_**In the classroom**_

"Where's Mi-chan?" Anna asked worriedly.

"yeah, I haven't seen her since the last lesson!" Nonoko said.

"Oh no! What if she's kidnapped!?" Anna shrieked.

"Or she got raped!" Nonoko followed.

"Or she went out of the school grounds and got run over by a car!"

And the two continued while the rest of the class sweatdropped.

"Or what if--"

SLAM

Everyone looked at the person who just slammed the door. It was Mikan.

"Ano, why are you all staring at me?" she asked.

"Why did you slam the door?" someone asked.

"Oh, I just felt like it." Mikan said and scratched the back of her head. Everyone fell down anime style.

"MIKAN-CHAN!!" her fan boys and Anna and Nonoko yelled. The floor began shaking heavier and heavier as they came closer.

"Oh-ooh... Have to go to the.. eh... toilet! Yeah, the toilet! Bye!" Mikan said and ran off.

2 seconds after she left, Natsume came in. What he saw is this: the fans, Anna and Nonoko burning with anger and smoke coming out of their ears.

"Ah, let me guess. She ran away again, didn't she?" Natsume said dryly. Everyone just nodded while looking blankly at the fans and Anna and Nonoko.

He looked at the group again, sighed and sat down on his seat. "What's so great about her anyway?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

The fan boys, Anna and Nonoko looked at him and chanted all together "She's beautiful, smart, nice, caring, strong, cute, friendly, loving and much more. In one word: perfect!"

"But she's also dense, stupid and has weird underwear. Not so perfect anymore, eh?" Natsume said.

Mikan, who just came back, heard what Natsume said."You big, fat jerk! Your bad characteristics are too many to count! Now that I think about it, you don't even have a good one!" She screamed.

Natsume turned to the door, shocked that she heard him. His fan girls raged with anger as they charged at Mikan. One word... "BITCH FIGHT!!" the boys yelled as they watched the girls fight.

They were disturbed by Misaki-sensei who was going to give them their next subject. "What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled. Everyone immediately stopped and looked at him.

"Misaki-sensei! Sakura insulted Natsume-sama!" a fan girl yelled.

"But that's no reason to start a fight. And I know Mikan, she doesn't fight or insult someone without a good reason. So Mikan and Hyuuga, detention." Misaki said.

"Why me?" Mikan asked.

"Because you were also a part of the fight and I'll blame Hyuuga for his fan girls. That's punishment for him and his fan girls." Misaki said and the rest of the subjects went smoothly.

"RING"

"See you tomorrow, students." the teacher said as everyone went out of the classroom and went home, except for 2 people. Natsume and Mikan.

"Thanks Hyuuga. Because of you I can't go to cheerpractice and will be here until 5 o' clock!" Mikan said irritated.

"Your welcome." Natsume said bored, reading his manga.

"Argh! I can't believe girls like you and your attitude!" Mikan yelled.

"Keep it down, Barbie." Natsume said.

"No!" She yelled.

"Keep it down! or else..." Natsume warned.

"Keep it down or else, what? You'll call the teacher?" Mikan sarcastically said.

"No, I'll do this." Natsume said and pinned her to the wooden bench. She was about to scream when Natsume kissed her. Her eyes grew big as Natsume's were closed. She tried to struggle, but Natsume was too strong. She gasped when he nibbled her lower lip, causing him to get into her mouth. Mikan gave up and just let him go. Natsume noticed this and deepened the kiss. He caressed her belly ass Mikan had her hands in his hair. Natsume slowly moved his hands upwards to the first button of her shirt. He already unbuttoned the first three when Mikan came to her senses. She pushed him away and turned around, buttoning up her shirt.

"Not now, not here, not you." Mikan mumbled as she stayed put.

"Why? I bet you already did it hundreds of times." Natsume smirked at her back.

Mikan angrily turned around. "Do you really think I would lose my virginity to a loser?!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I mean you're always flirting and everything." he retorted.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed and took a seat in the front of the classroom. "Don't talk to me ever again!"

"Whatever." Natsume shrugged and returned to his manga.

When the clock ticked 5, they hadn't said a word or even glanced at eachother.

They both stood up as Natsume went through the back door of the classroom and Mikan went to the front door of the classroom.

They got in their car and drove home.

**End chapter 3**

And, how was it? Tell me in your review. I'll even accept flames! Tell me if I have mistakes or I have to change something. Just push the button down here... ;) And I will only update if I have 30 reviews!!

-cutie1314


	4. Happenings and Vagueness

Hey cuties 3 everything ok? Ok ;) sorry, I know I'm crazy -_- I'm hyper 'cause I have a new laptop!! That's also the cause of the late update. Internet didn't work immediately and I had to install everything again… so by this, SO SORRY!!!!!! Anyway, here's the story.

**Chapter 4 'happening thingy's'**

_At Mikan's_

"I'm home!!" Mikan yelled, expecting no answer.

"Mikan, Mikan! I've got great news!" Youichi Yelled.

"What is it, bro?" Mikan asked as she ruffled his hair.

"Mom and dad agreed and now you only have to get a boyfriend you love!" Youichi said with a cute big childish smile etched on his face.

"Yay! Thank you cute little of mine!" Mikan cheered and gave Youichi a big bear hug. "Because of the great news I'm going to have a last-minute sleepover! Yay! You can invite some friends too, You-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. Wrong move Mikan.

"Okay, I'll call them right away." He said and walked away towards the phone.

_35 minutes later_

Ding dong.

"That must be them!" Mikan said and shot up from the couch to open the door. Once she opened the door she saw her gang and Natsume's gang standing there. Including Natsume…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU JERK!?" Mikan screeched.

"Keep it down will 'ya?! Youichi invited me." Natsume said.

"YOUICHI!!!!" Mikan screamed.

Youichi came running to her with a nervous look on his face. "Yes sweet sister of mine?" he innocently asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? INVITING MY ARCH ENEMY TO OUR HOUSE!!" she yelled.

"I'm so, so sorry Mikan-sama!" Youichi apologized, bowing on his knees in front of her.

Everyone was laughing at the scene, except someone... Guess who. Yep, Natsume and Hotaru, they were smirking. But as soon as Mikan turned around, they stopped laughing/smirking.

"Okay, only this time I'll let it go and you can stay, Hyuuga." Mikan said, glaring at the handsome boy. Natsume smirked triumphantly.

They went in and prepared the beds in Mikan's room. When they were ready they formed a circle and discussed about what game they should play.

"Let's play the closet game!!" Koko said semi yelled.

"Let's play that later on. Now we're gonna play spin the bottle! Yay!" Nobara said. Everyone agreed, so Youichi went to look for an empty bottle.

"I'll start!" Tsubasa screamed and spun the bottle like a crazy man. And it landed on… Nonoko! "Uhmm… I dare you to… drink spaghetti!" Tsubasa happily chirped.

"Eww! That's just so gross! I don't even like spaghetti to eat!" Nonoko wrinkled up her nose.

"It's either that or run around naked in the mall." Tsubasa grinned.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it!" she said and drank a glass of spaghetti.

"EWWWW!!!!!! THIS IS SOOOO GROSS!!!!" Nonoko yelled, almost spitting it out again. "Okay, now it's my turn!" Nonoko said evilly. She spun the bottle and it landed on… drumrolls please… RUKA! "I dare you to kiss Hotaru!" she screamed.

Ruka's face turned a dark tint of red as Hotaru glared at Nonoko. "O-o-okay" Ruka stuttered and moved towards Hotaru. Ruka gave her a peck as she kept glaring at him. When he had done that he went back to his place. Ruka spun the bottle and Mikan was the victim. "Ha! I dare you to sleep with Natsume in one bed tonight!" he evilly chuckled at Mikan.

"WHAT!" Mikan screamed. "NO WAY!!"

"Do it or else run naked in the mall." Ruka evilly grinned.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath. "Fine, I'll do it." Mikan huffed, glaring at Ruka.

And they went on with all kinds of crazy dares, like kissing each other, drinking or eating gross things, run around the mansion in underwear with the Japanese flag on your back or imitate a weird tv-show.

"I don't wanna play the closet game anymore. I'm tired and tomorrow's school." Anna said. The others agreed, so they all went to bed.

Natsume was already in Mikan's bed when Mikan slipped in. lucky for her she's got a big bed for 2 persons.

'This feels awkward.' Mikan thought as she started shifting uncomfortably. Natsume noticed this and turned her around. "Baka." he said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Go to sleep." Mikan smiled and pressed herself closer to him, getting more warmth of his body. A few seconds later she fell asleep like a rose.

Hotaru went out of her air mattress/bed invention and evilly smirked as she took pictures of Natsume and Mikan. "Fufufu, this'll get me a lot of money." (sweatdrop)

_Next morning, half past 6_

"KYAAA!!!" a maid screamed.

"Tsk, tsk. A cute little lady shouldn't scream like that. Your voice will get hoarse! Tell uncle Tsubasa what your problem is." Tsubasa said.

"obaa-san! If you don't shut up I'll make you! And trust me, you won't like it!" Misaki yelled.

You don't understand what happened? I wouldn't too ;) I'll tell you. Every morning a maid comes checking if Mikan's already awake, so she won't be late at school (which still happens 'cause she always falls asleep again). So this morning a maid came in and saw instead of only Mikan, the whole bunch of friends (cough, cough). They were all awake so almost everyone happily yelled 'Ohayo!'. The maid was so shocked she screamed the whole house awake. The rest you already know. There ;) Now on with the story.

"Obaa-san?? What's with the name?" Tsubasa asked with a big question mark above his head and a funny face.

"Well since you're the oldest here and it rimes a bit with your name.(a LITTLE, but whatever)" Misaki explained.

"Hey! But I'm a boy! You should at least say ojii-san!" Tsubasa protested.

"But you look AND act like a girl." Misaki grinned.

"Waah! Ruka-kun, do I really look and act like a girl?" Tsubasa whined, acting like a girl may I say.

"Eto… Eh…" Ruka sweatdropped.

As the 2 continued bickering, the others left for school.

"Those 2 can really fight about nothing." Aoi sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Mikan agreed.

As they arrived at the garage, they decided who drives with who, because yesterday everyone (except Natsume, he always wants to be the special one…-_- :P) arrived with the limo.

"Whom are all these cars from?!" Mochu asked, gaping at all the 26 cars.

"Me." Mikan happily chirped. "This is my garage. The other one is smaller and only has the 4 cars of my parents in it."

"Talking about obsession, crazy witch." Natsume mumbled.

"HEY!! I heard that, jerk!!" Mikan yelled. Natsume stuck out his tongue. "Hmph." Mikan hmphed and turned to the others.

"Okay! Who wants to drive with me?" Mikan asked them. Koko immediately ran to Natsume.

"I'll drive with him!" he said, scared of Mikan's driving abilities.

"Come on. Am I that bad?" Mikan asked him. Koko nodded vigorously.

"-sigh- Okay, I'll drive Anna, Nonoko, Aoi and Nobara. Natsume will drive Koko, Yuu, Youichi and Mochu. Ruka and Hotaru will get Tsubasa and Misaki, hurry up." Mikan said and started walking to her black Hummer. "Oh yeah, Hotaru, you can take the purple BWM. Natsume you have your own car. Now, let's go!" and they drove to school.

_3rd lesson, history_

"psst, Mikan."

"…"

"Mikan!"

"…."

Koko made a paper ball and threw it against Mikan's head. Mikan's head shot up as she glared around the room, searching for the culprit.

"Found target." She said, glaring at Koko. She prepared on BIG paper ball. And then I mean REALLY big…

"Aiming." She aimed, Koko looked terrified.

"Aimed." She prepared to throw, Koko put his hands to his head.

"Go!" Mikan said and threw the HUGE paper ball at Koko.

"NOOOO!!" Koko screamed as he got squished by the HUGE paper ball.

"Sakura-san! Yomi-san! Quit playing and pay attention!" Hotonari-sensei said.

"Hai." Mikan mumbled.

"H-Hai." Koko said, coming by of the huge impact.

After 2 minutes Mikan got a little scrunched up paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

Hey Mikan,

You know, I think Natsume starts liking you as a friend. At least not an enemy. I mean, he doesn't look as angry as normal and looks more friendly. And a couple of other things.

Koko.

'He likes me as a friend? Yeah right. He's always annoying me and angry at me.' Mikan thought. She took a new piece of paper and wrote back. This is what is says:

Hey Koko,

Sorry about the paper ball. But Natsume liking me as a friend? Yeah right. I can't believe something like that. He's always so annoying and everything when I'm around. And please, next time wait 'till the lesson's over. Don't throw a paper ball...

Mikan

Just as Koko wanted to write back, the bell rang. Mikan stood up and went to Koko.

"Hey, I don't think Natsume likes me as a friend, but whatever. Like I care about him. But just drop the topic for now, 'kay?" Mikan said to Koko."Ok, by the way, we have band practice this afternoon. Wanna come?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, but what band?" Mikan said.

"Our gang has a band. We don't wanna get famous or something, but sometimes we play in a café or at a party." Koko explained.

"Oh, ok. I'll come." Mikan said. "But I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Bye!" And they both went to next class.

_Just before band practice with Mikan_

"Aya-chan? Does this look good?" Mikan asked her maid.

She was wearing a soft pink baby doll dress with a baby blue legging beneath it and and pink baby doll shoes (a lot of words with baby in it :P). Her hair was let loose and curled in corkscrews at the end. And she had put on natural looking make-up with salmon colored lip gloss.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mikan." Aya said with a smile.

"Arigatou. I have to go now, Bye." Mikan said to Aya, and left. She went in one of her cars and drove to Natsume's house.

When she arrived, she looked at his mansion and gaped at the beautifulness of his mansion. His mansion was built in classic style. And classic just happened to be her favourite.

She parked her car and went inside. Immediately a maid came rushing to her.

"Welcome Sakura-san, should I take your stuff?" the maid asked.

"OK, but please call me Mikan. I don't like that sakura-sama stuff." Mikan said.

"Hai, Mikan-sama." The maid said and took her stuff.

"This way please." The maid said and walked in one of the corridors. Mikan just followed her. They walked a little bit until the maid stopped in front of a door. "Here is it, Mikan-sama. Have fun." she said and walked away.

'Take a deep breath, Mikan, and walk inside.' Mikan said to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by Koko's big smile.

"Hey, Mikan! You came! Have a seat." Koko said as he pointed to a chair. Mikan nodded and sat down.

"Why did you even bring polka dots here, Koko?" Natsume asked.

"Because I felt like it. And I heard from Youichi here that she can sing pretty well, so she can sing, too!" Koko smiled.

"-sigh- You are crazy, Koko. But alright. Let's start." Natsume said and took the microphone.

Natsume, Koko and the others got in position and played one of their songs.(Natsume-lead singer, Ruka-second voice if needed and electric guitar, Koko-bassguitar and third voice if needed, Youichi-keyboard and Violin (depends on the song, in this one keyboard and in Mikan's song the violin), Tsubasa-drums, Mochu-second bassguitar, Yuu, manager.)

play: Jonas brothers-burnin' up

As they finished, Mikan clapped her hands loudly. "Well done." she said.

"Now it's your turn, Mikan-chan." Tsubasa said. "You have a special song? 'Cause we have a few maps over there with all kinds of songs plus notes. You can pick one." he said afterwards.

"Okay." Mikan said and went over to the maps and picked one of her favourite songs. "Hereare the music notes. Oh, and Natsume, you're not needed. It's only for me." Mikan faked a smile towards Natsume.

He looked at her , annoyed may I say, and sat down on a chair.

"Ready? Ok. 1, 2, 3." and they started playing as Mikan began singing.(Youichi does the violin here.)

play: Taylor Swift-I'd lie

"Wow Mikan-chan! How many hidden talents do you have?" Yuu said when the song ended.

"Ahaha.." Mikan laughed. "I guess the attention I'm getting now is enough. Being discovered as a model was also a coincidence."

"Tch, I'm still better than you at singing." Natsume said.

"Hyuuga! Do you always have to ruin the mood?!" Mikan said.

"Yeah, especially when you're around." he smirked.

"Argh!" Mikan groaned.

**End of chappie four**

You like it? Please say so in a review. Just push the button below!! BTW I'm changing my name to .little silent angel.

-cutie1314 (now .little silent angel.)


	5. Beach vacation

_HEY HOMIES!!!_

_sorry, I'm hyper these times. It's because I'm ALWAYS having butterflies in my stomach :D Also, I went swimming with a few friends and he came too :) I was sooooo happy. Anyways, that was an upgrade on my love life (these days my only life, it seems). I'm sorry for the late update cause I'm kinda busy with HIM (sitting on cloud 9 in seventh heaven, dreaming)._

_**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend with her awesome stories, ReiraKurenai! Thanks a bunch!**_

_But here's the chapter you've been longing for (at least I hope ;)_

**Chapter 5 'At the beach, all alone' part 1**

_**Next morning**_

"Finally it's Friday the end of a terrible school week." Mikan said to herself as she stepped out of the shower. "And I won't be seeing Natsume this weekend because I'm going to the beach, all alone! Yay!" Mikan cheered. She prepared herself and went to school.

_**At school**_

A car with loud music banging through the speakers came driving onto the parking lot and parked in a reserved parking space. Almost all of the girls screamed and ran to the car. A handsome boy stepped out, _Natsume Hyuuga_.

"Natsume-sama, ohayo!" all the girls said in synch.

"Hey babes." he coolly greeted and walked towards his gang taking off his sunglasses.

"Natsume!" Tsubasa said.

"What?"

"Is it true that you're going to the beach without _us!?_" Tsubasa continued

"Yeah, I need some rest and peace from all that partying and stuff like that." Natsume said.

"Oh, ok." and they dropped the subject knowing that he can't be convinced to stay. So they walked to class with some girls.

_**When school was over**_

"See you on Monday!" Mikan yelled to her friends and drove home to grab her bags. "Finally it's weekend! I can have my totally deserved rest and peace. Finally..."

She grabbed her stuff and got in her car, ready to drive to the beach.

_**That evening, a couple of hours later**_

"Yay! I'm here! Better unpack my things and go to sleep. Can't wait until morning comes!" Mikan cheered.

She unpacked her things, ate something and looked out of the window. There was a beautiful full moon tonight watching out over the sea. Mikan smiled to herself and went to sleep.

_**Next morning, 10 AM**_

The sun woke up 3 hours ago and was now fully shining down on the beautiful earth. Birds were chirping, bees were collecting honey and everything was peaceful, including a pretty brown haired girl sleeping in one of the beach cabins.  
_  
_"-_yawn_- Ohayo little birdies" Mikan greeted as she rubbed her eye sleepily. She went out of her bed and took a shower, ate breakfast and got ready for the beach. She put on her new bikini and went outside. She was wearing a soft pink bikini with flowers on the right side of her top. Her bottom piece was just pink. She had purple slippers on and had a white beach bag dangling on her left shoulder.

Once she was outside she stretched out and looked at the beautiful sea. "Oh, how I love the sea!" Mikan beamed.

She spread her white beach towel on the sand and went inside her house again to take a sun umbrella. As she was done with that she laid down and relaxed for a bit. 'I wonder how the others are doing. I hope their alright without me.. I really have to look for some cute boy around here' she thought and began looking around for a boy. She saw some boys but most of them were too young, too old or were just plain ugly. "-_sigh_- It's still early. Maybe they'll come later in the evening."

As she laid on her towel she eventually fell asleep.

After two hours she woke up because something or rather someone was blocking her sun. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped afterwards. There was...

...

...

...

...

An _ice-cream seller_.

"You want some ice-cream, young woman?" the sellsman asked her.

"Yes, please. Uhmm.. I would like some chocolate and strawberry ice." Mikan ordered. The man went to his portable stand and took two balls of ice cream on a horn.  
"Here you go miss" the man gave her the ice-cream and after Mikan paid for it he left to another beachtourist.

Mikan licked her ice-cream a few times and she smiled in happiness. "This is one of the most delicious ice-creams I ever had!"

_"Really? Let me taste some then."_Mikan whipped her head around and her hair faintly hit the owner´s face. She sat face to face with _Natsume Huuyga_. He sat kneeled down in front of her. Then he licked Mikan´s ice-cream.

"_Huuyga_! What the _hell_ do you think you´re doing!?" Mikan practically screamed.

"Licking your ice-cream." He said.

"No, you´re not!"

"Then I think you´re going to need some glasses. Because I just did." And he licked her ice-cream for the second time around. Mikan glared at him and did something unexpected...

She threw the ice-cream in his face!

She stook out her tongue and went into the sea. Natsume scraped off the ice with his hand and glared at her. "What the heck!?" He took out his own towel and spread his one beside hers, then started looking at her how she was having fun in the water with some little kids. He looked at her amused. She was such a player, but she's super nice to kids. Most players are not. At least girl players. Suddenly she screamed. As Natsume was just about to rush to her, he discovered that it was a scream of joy. He sighed.

–

Mikan was having a lot of fun with the kids she met, but she was kinda hungry. So she went back to her towel. She looked at Natsume and turned to her stuff, packing it.

"Where are you going, barbie?" Natsume asked her.

"Far away from you, to eat." And she walked away towards the town. Natsume quickly packed his stuff, too, and rushed after her.

"I´m Hungry, too. So I´m coming with you." And they walked in a decent looking restaurant.

**End chapter 5  
**_  
I´m so sorry for the long update and short chapter! But I´m kinda having a writers block and I´m having exams. So bear with me!  
I´m going to try to update as fast as I can!_

_Big Kiss from yours dearly, Hitomi-chan :3_


	6. Beaches and Malls

_Hey!_**  
**_I didn't expect to update so early because of my exams, but I made it. My vacation just officially started yesterday! Yay!  
Oh, and by the way, this chapter has exactly 1,004 more words than the last one.  
So, here's my story!_

_I won't put the disclaimer in anymore, because people obviously know that I'm not the owner of Gakuen Alice. And if someone thinks I do, you're stupid XD_

**Chapter 6 'The beach, part 2'**

_Mikan's POV  
_

So, here I am.. sitting at a table for two with a fine young man. He's really nice, 'ya know. He's very calm and gentle. He's a real gentleman. NOT!  
Since we're here (just one minute) the only thing he's been doing is staring at me. It really annoys the hell out of me! And I didn't even want him to come with me! But I still did, I tried to be nice for a time. But nooo! He just _has_ to ruin it again!

"Listen up, Hyuuga. I'm gonna say this only once. So you better listen!" I said to him. He nodded. Argh! Can't he be normal for a time and, I don't know, _say_ something?! I sighed and continued. "If you don't stop staring at me, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!" I glared.

"You know you just wanna do that because you want to touch me." He smirked.

"EWW! Gross! What do you think of me, Hyuuga?! A fuckin' slut?!" I said.

"No, I think of you as a player who has had maaany boyfriends."

"And you want to say you haven't had many girlfriends or something?" I smiled smugly at him.

"I wasn't saying that. I think of myself as a gentleman who dates girls because they like me. And they can at least experience 'love' for the only time in their lives." Now he was grinning at me, waiting for my comeback.

"Well, whatever. I have a reason, too, you know." I said and pulled a face at him.

"Don't make that face. You're embarrassing me." He said. "If that's the case, I'll go on. If you want me to stop, you can't. And don't try the old I'm-going-to-kiss-you-if-you-don't-stop trick. Because I. Don't. Care." And after that I smiled sweetly, but fake, at him.

"Whatever, I'm going to search for some hot babes on the beach. I'll buy myself a hot dog." After that he left.

"Ah, how nice, finally some peace." I sighed peacefully and leaned back. After I ate I stood up and stretched myself. "Time for some sightseeing!" And I walked to the door.

"Hey! You have to pay!" A waiter yelled.

"After I paid, of course" And walked back to the waiter to pay.

_Normal POV_

Mikan was having fun by herself the rest of the weekend. Weird, she hasn't seen Hyuuga after he went out of the restaurant. 'Well, maybe he finally got the point that I hate him and I don't want to see him again.' she thought. She went to her humble beach house and packed her things. She looked at the house one last time, smiled, turned around and left.

She stepped in her car, turned the radio on and put in Taylor Swift's CD. After half an hour driving alone at the highway, a fast driving car came riding beside her. After three of four minuted it was still driving beside her. So she looked to her left and saw a smirking Natsume looking her way. Mikan gasped and began driving faster. Natsume drove faster too. And it continued for a while 'till Mikan suddenly pulled over at an fuel station at the last minute, making Natsume driving on.

* * *

Natsume scowled. He was just beginning to have fun with her! They should have a race sometime on a track. She was pretty good. He grinned. She was definitely something. She had to be in his collection of girlfriends. For sure.

* * *

"Mikan! You're finally back! We missed you!" Anna squealed when Mikan came walking into the living room.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Okay, spill out. What happened. And don't lie, I can tell." Hotaru said as she analyzed Mikan.

"What are you talking about, Hota-chan?" Mikan asked. How the hell did she know?!

"I can tell by the way you smile and the look in your eyes. Something happened. Am I right, or am I right?" Hotaru grinned.

"Yeah, you're right." Mikan admitted sighing.

"_Sugoi~_, Hotaru-chan! How did you know?" Nonoko asked.

"You know too, baka. We've all known her for years, so _obviously_ I know." Hotaru said. "Yeaaahh, that kinda makes sense!" Nonoko smiled. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"anyway, Mikan. Spit it out." Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"So, as you all know I went to the beach. Which was by the way really pretty! Anyways, I was relaxing when this weird ice-cream sells man came to me and asked if I wanted an ice cream. _Obviously_ I wanted one, so I ordered an ice-cream._-Just get to the point already- _Okay, okay, I was getting there. So when I got my ice-cream, Natsume came and licked it! The ass. Anyway, we had an argument -again- and afterwards I went to a restaurant. He followed me. The ass-head. We had an argument again. Then he left. The dirty ass-head. Well that was about it" And afterwards Mikan smiled to her friends. 'That was relieving. Now I can smile normally again.'

Everyone was staring at her stupidly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"_WHAT!?"_

_  
_"Seriously, Mi-chan, you get upset by such things? Hahaha!" Aoi laughed.

"Yeah, you're seriously crazy now!" Misaki said, chuckling in between. As everyone laughed for some more minutes, and Mikan was huffing, Anna got an idea.

"Hey, you guys, Let's get some manicures, masks, and that stuff! Some girl bonding time." Anna smiled. "Yeah! Let's do that! I haven't had a manicure since, like, three weeks ago." Nobara agreed. The others nodded and punched their fist into the air. "Let's do this!"

* * *

All seven girls sat in a row in the salon. "_Oh~! _How I love this!" Mikan said in pure bliss as her face was getting a massage.

"Yeah, I have to agree. This is awesome!" Aoi said.

"We should do this together more often." Misaki proposed. "_What?!_ We already do these things once every four weeks!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, once in two weeks wouldn't hurt, right?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, OK. But not more often, otherwise it wouldn't be as special anymore." Anna nodded, saying she was right.

"You know what, girlies? Let's do some shopping after this!" Misaki squeaked happily, smiling like a madwoman. "Yeah!"

The girls got their manicures and pedicures done and dressed theirselves up. They walked out of the salon, bidding their goodbyes to the ladies who helped them and putting on their sunglasses and in Mikan's case also a summer hat, and walked into the mall. Mikan looked around, since this wasn't her regular mall, and saw a cute shop. "Guys, I'm gonna look in there for some bit, 'kay?" "Yeah, yeah, go ahead." She walked in the shop and smiled at the cuteness. The walls were pink, the decorations were shades of pink and orange, and they had a lot of cute decorations. Like those overly decorated royal chairs. They had a lot of dresses. Some to wear to a formal attending, some for a party, and most were just regular dresses. She looked around for a bit and picked out some clothes, trying them on. She liked a few dresses so she kept them in her fitting room. After she got out of the cabinet once more, she laid her eyes on the cutest dress ever. It was a light shade of pink and it's hem was just above the knees. There were some darker shade of pink ribbons on the hem, making it look cuter. It also had a huge ribbon on it's back, the same shade of pink as the little ribbons.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" Mikan gawked and walked towards it. Just as she was about to grab the dress to her chest, someone also pulled it. Mikan looked up and saw some lady in her early forties on the other and of the dress. The lady had strawberry blond hair and some dark shade of blue eyes.

"excuse me, lady, but I saw this first. So could you please let go." Mikan kindly asked the woman. The woman kinda resembled someone, but who?

"No way. This is for my daughter." The woman said.

"Do you even have the slightest idea just who I am?" Mikan exclaimed.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Even if you were Britney Spears, I wouldn't let go. This is for my daughter. Clear?!" The lady retorted, pulling the dress slightly towards her. This woman was really something. Mikan decided to take her glasses and hat off. She had no other choice. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Mikan took off her hat and glasses and looked at the lady in anticipation, expecting her to be like, 'Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry Mikan-sama', But nothing came except this.

"Just hand over the bloody dress!"

"No!" Mikan yelled and called the cashier. "If you let me buy this, I'll pay you the double that dress is worth." The cashier nodded and kindly tried to take the dress from the woman. But the woman was a fierce one, so she didn't let go.

"Miss, please let go so that this girl can pay for it."

"I'll pay you thrice the value!" The woman said to her. The cashier looked at Mikan apologetically.  
"If you wanna play hard, I'll play hard back at 'ya, woman!" Mikan said and continued, "I'll pay twice as much as she does." Mikan smirked at the lady. The woman let go and furiously walked out of the store, mumbling that her daughter, Luna, wouldn't like this.

WAIT! So she resembled Luna! Ha! Like she would ever wear that. No way in hell she wanted to be seen in that. Mikan's reputation was cute, sexy, and all that. But hers was just "sexy". Pfft, what you call sexy.

Mikan paid for the dress and left the shop, smiling in happiness with her three shopping bags around her right arm.

She looked around the mall for a bit, to search for her girls, but she couldn't find them. She took her phone out of her purse and called Nonoko.

_"Nonoko speaking,"_"Hey, Noko-chan! Where are you guys? I can't find you."

_"We're at some caf__é__ called 'coffee paradise'. It's in the south part of the mall. Just come here, Okay? It's really fun!"_"Of course I'll come! See you soon, Bye, love you!"

_"Bye! Love you, too!"_So, now the only thing she had to do was to find the café. She walked towards the south and almost immediately found it. It looked good. It had a nice and comfy atmosphere. Kinda like a small and cozy home. It was decorated in a sort of antique style. Mikan walked in and walked towards her friends' table, when she noticed the guys.

"hey girls, Hey guys. _Hyuuga._" Mikan glared and sat down in between Aoi and Nobara.

"By the way, girls. You won't believe who I just had a fight with over a dress. _Luna's_ mom." Mikan said and the others laughed.

"Of course you won, didn't you, Mi-chan?" Aoi laughed.

"Of course! If I lost, I would lock myself in my room for a week! You know, I actually had to pay four times the value of what it's worth, but whatever. Damn, she was persistent!" Mikan huffed and the others laughed.

"Seriously, I don't get 'ya girls. Why so much fuss over one particular dress? It's just a dress. I mean, there are millions of dresses in the world." Koko said.

Anna shook her head pitifully, "Koko, you have a lot to learn about girls."

"Eh?! B-but I know a lot about girls! I've dated quite some girls, you know!" Koko declared.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you _know_ their habits and stuff."

"..."

Everyone laughed at Koko's face. Man, his face looked like he was sitting on the toilet, pooping. They got silenced by Mikan's phone ringing. She searched her bags and finally found it, then took the call.

"Mikan Sakura speaking."

"What is it?"

"WHAT!? Why didn't you call me earlier!? If you do this one more time, I'll get you fired!"

"Where is the place?"

"Bye!," and with that, Mikan hung up.

"Guys, I have to go." Mikan said and got her stuff, ready to storm out the café. "Wait! We'll all go with you." Hotaru said and they all left the place together.

**End of chapter 6**

_So, this was it, peeps. Sorry for none of those NatsuMikan moments, but I'll promise there'll be next chapter or the chapter after that one!_

_Big Kiss from Hitomi-chan_

_Click on the green button, you know you want it!  
(anonymous reviews are accepted!)_


	7. Random situations and Weird people

_Hey!_

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)  
Thank you to all reviewers, most of the time I write something back, but if it's an review like 'I like it, please update soon!' or something like that, I won't reply. If you want something back, you know what to do, right? ;)_

_So, once again, thank you my review friends :)_

_Oh! And my birthday is next Thursday! Yay! ^^ And this Thursday I'll be going to Paris 'till Tuesday._

_This chapter is dedicated to: bunny . kun (it's without spaces, but FF is being anoying, so everytime I save it, the name dissapears..)  
because your one of my first and nicest friends here :)  
Love you! (In a friendly way XD)_

Answers to my anonymous reviewers:

_  
tap31 (first review): Well, you'll discover that later on in the story ;)_

_tap31 (second review): Just a random secretary called, you get to know why in this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing!_

_Tayla: Thank you! Please continue reading my story :D_

_Now, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!_

**  
Chapter 7 'random situations'**

So, here they were. All standing in front of a hospital. The girls and Youichi were looking worried, while the boys were asking themselves what was going on.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Nobara worriedly asked.

"Yeah, let's go in." Mikan said and walked towards the entrance where visitors and patients were walking. The group watched her for a second and then followed. As soon they were in the hospital, Mikan went to the front desk and asked something. The secretary looked on her computer and told Mikan the answer to her question. Mikan walked back to them and said, "Room 574" and walked away. The guys, except Youichi, looked at each other and throwing each other questioning glances, but shrugged it off. As they arrived at room 574, Mikan lay down her hand on the doorknob and waited for a second before she opened the door. Everyone walked in and saw a handsome young man, probably 18 years old with blond hair, lying down on a hospital bed. As soon they were all in the room, he opened his eyes, revealing it's color, hazel brown.

"Onii-chan!" Mikan wailed.

"Onii-chan!?" The boys said.

"Oh, didn't I tell you we had another sibling?" Youichi asked. "No!" "Well, we have an older brother," "We can see that, smart ass." Koko said.

"his names Kaname, and he's 18 years old. He adores Mikan and the two have a very strong relationship." Hotaru informed. Everyone looked at the two as they hugged. Mikan began crying.

"Don't cry, Mi-chan. It's not a bad injury, it will be over in no-time. You're always so overreacting," Kaname laughed.

"But I haven't seen you in two and a half months, and I have to meet you again in this state!" Mikan cried out.

Kaname just laughed. "Don't be a crybaby, Mi-chan. You know what _he _always said when you cried over nothing, right?"

"_He_ doesn't matter!" Mikan spat, but went on with a happy smile, "I'm glad it isn't so bad. I was afraid you were half dead or something like that!"

"Are you kidding me! But anyway, introduce me to these new friends of yours. Maybe one of them is your boyfriend that you'll keep? That raven haired one, perhaps?" Kaname winked at Mikan.

"No way! Definitely not Hyuuga! None of them, actually, I don't date friends, and in Hyuuga's case, jerks." Mikan defended herself.

"_-sigh- _Mi-chan, don't act like this, it's not lady-like at all, you know! But introduce me!" Kaname insisted.

"Fine. This is Koko, Mochu, Yuu, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Hyuuga," Mikan said as she pointed to each one of them.

"Hey, aren't you Aoi's brother, Natsume?" Kaname asked Natsume. "Yeah," "Oh, I already thought you resembled someone,"

"But we totally aren't alike, except for our hair and eye color! He is so not talkative, and he is a big fat pervert! He sometimes even looks under Mi-" Mikan clamped her hand on Aoi's mouth, preventing her from saying any more.

"Haha! I can imagine that. You can tell by the way he looks. Only I can't tell he's a pervert, I doubt he is one," Kaname smiled to Aoi.

"But it's true! Mikan, tell him!" Aoi desperately looked at Mikan. Mikan smiled reassuringly at her and spoke to Kaname, "It's true, onii-chan. He truly is a pervert!"

"Whatever. So, you wanna go somewhere next week when I get out of the hospital?" He asked Mikan.

"'kay. Let's go the new amusement park then!" Mikan proposed.

Kaname nodded, "You guys wanna come, too?" he asked as he turned his head to the group of boys and girls. They all nodded/smiled in return.

"So, then let's all go together!" Kaname smiled. Just then a nurse opened the door and popped her head inside, "I'm sorry, but could you all please leave. The patient needs rest," and she left again.

"Well, let's go guys. Bye, onii-chan!" Mikan said and hugged him once more. Everyone bid their goodbyes and they all left the room. Kaname smiled as he remembered the introductions, after that he went to sleep again.

* * *

Outside everyone got in their cars and left, going home to sleep. Tomorrow was, after all, school.

_Next day at the Hyuuga mansion_

"Ohayo, Natsume!" Aoi yelled at Natsume, as he was standing at the end of the long hallway, expecting no answer back. And as she expected, she got no answer back. "Stupid Natsume." Aoi mumbled. She got ready for school and got in her limo. She, herself, couldn't drive to school, since she was only fifteen and she wouldn't want to go to school with her _dearest _brother. She would be stampeded over by his fan girls.

When she arrived at school, she already saw Mikan and her other friends at their usual spot on the parking lot. She got out of the limo and walked towards them.

"hey," Aoi said as she looked around, looking for any people she could gossip about, when suddenly Nonoko said something.

"Hey! You wanna know what I heard? People say that Luna is pregnant! But no one knows who the father is," Nonoko said.

"Seriously!? I wanna know who the father is, I'm pitying him right now," Mikan said, trying to look pitiful.

"I think it's probably some kind of stunt again. Like last time when it was rumored that she already had a four months old baby. That's why rumors are called rumors, you know," Hotaru said in her typical monotone voice.

"Yeah, I think Hotaru's right. I think she made it up herself like last time. So that she can gain herself more attention Seriously, her parents need to give her some attention," Misaki agreed with Hotaru.

"Whatever, classes are starting. Let's go, folks," Nobara said and they walked towards their classrooms.

As Mikan banged the classroom door open, the bell rang.

"Just in time, ladies. Go and sit down, please," Reo, their history teacher, said.

6 minutes after the bell had rang, the door banged open again. This time revealing 5 handsome young men. They walked in and sat down in their seats.

"Glad you and your friends could join us, too, mister Hyuuga. Next time don't be late or you'll have detention for a week. This is already the fifth time in two weeks," Reo strictly looked at Natsume.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Be in time, blahblah," Natsume drawled lazily and took out one of his manga, reading it.

"So, where was I again. Oh yeah, so when Columbus reached the coast–" Mikan wasn't paying attention anymore. She looked outside the window but gradually grew bored of the view after some minutes. She looked to her right, where Natsume sat, and giggled. He was sleeping, with his head on his arms that were spread over each other at their table. Suddenly, he opened one eye and smirked.

"Think my sleeping face is cute or something?"

Mikan looked at him, surprised he was awake, and retorted, "Like hell I would. It's not cute, it's funny!"

Natsume growled. This girl was definitely weird, thinking his sleeping face was funny.

"Haha, got embarrassed, pretty boy?" Mikan laughed.

"So you think I'm handsome,"

"No, I said I pretty, like in a girl way," Mikan grinned at him. Oh, this girl was definitely asking for it.

"Polka-dots! Normal people don't go around and say to boys they look like a girl! It's an insult, you know!"

"I know,"

"Then why did you say it?!"

"Don't know. Felt like it, I guess," and Mikan went back to listening to Reo, as he explained how Columbus discovered America. And as Natsume got a great idea, he smirked. He brought his hand down to Mikan's thighs and did something unexpected. Mikan jumped up a bit in her seat and angrily looked at Natsume. "How dare you flip my skirt! Perv!" Mikan hissed.

"At least you've grown up, lacy." Natsume grinned at her.

"You jerk! I have a name! And it's indecent flipping people's skirts and calling them by their underwear!" Mikan harshly whispered. She would do something to him if he didn't stop this right now.

"Like I care if it's decent or not. And besides, I only flip your skirt, 'cause it's no fun with others. They would get the wrong idea." Natsume calmly said.

"And you're saying I'm not getting the wrong idea!?" Mikan inrediciously looked at him.

"yup,"

"Hyu–" Mikan started. "Okay students, class dismissed." Reo announced. Mikan only glared at his back, as he left with his friends.

"What happened, Mi-chan?" Anna asked. "Nothing new, don't worry," Mikan said and sighed.

* * *

"Finally home," Mikan yawned as she threw her schoolbag in a corner from her room. "Let's do some running," Mikan said to herself and in one of her closets. She looked around for a bit and picked out a soft pink Juicy tracksuit. She changed and put her hair into a high ponytail with on both sides of her face a loose strand of hair. She said to the maids that she would be back by dinner and left the house. Mikan took out her iPod and played the first song. You could definitely see this was a rich neighborhood. Everything was luxurious. The houses, streetlights, benches, everything. When she came to the large park, that was also in the neighborhood, she entered and went towards the swings. Nobody was there. She was all alone, sitting on one of the swings.

"Lonely, are we?" A voice said.

Mikan turned around and saw a guy with a hoodie over his hair, and part of his face, and sunglasses on his nose.

"Who exactly are you?" Mikan asked.

"Someone who moved away from here 10 years ago, but came back 2 years ago." The person explained, as he sat down on the swing next to Mikan's.

"You can't... No, it isn't.. You couldn't be my childhood playmate, right?" Mikan asked, looking dumbfounded. The guy nodded. Mikan looked at him and began crying. The boy panicked as he thought of what to do.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her. Mikan looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "Why did you leave? Why were you so nice at first and when you left you were so harsh? Why are you so nice right now? Don't you know what you did to me?! I completely changed because of you!" Mikan cried.

"I– I'm sorry," He mumbled, "I'm really sorry, but I didn't want you to cry at that time. But I didn't know it made you even more sad," he whispered on.

"You should've known!" Mikan yelled. The boy stood up, knelled down in front of her and smiled a little smile, then kissed her forehead. "Sorry, but I have something to do right now. See you later," And with that he stood up and left her alone in the huge park. She looked at his retreating figure and whispered, "I really hate you. But every time I see you again, I almost forget that fact,"

* * *

Natsume sighed as he sat on his bed. It was 1 AM and he couldn't sleep at all. He remembered his history lesson and grinned. That girl was really amusing. She wasn't like his fan girls. There were also some others who didn't care about him, but they weren't that amusing. He really had fun while teasing her. And she actually wore some decent panties this time. He smirked at that. Maybe she got the message and went shopping for new underwear. He chuckled and lied down in bed once again and turned off his light. He looked at his class picture and fell asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean!? You actually want to quit?!" Mikan yelled at one of the chefs.

"Y-Yes, Mikan-sama," The man replied.

"Why that?! You're one of our best chefs and you get paid well, don't you?!" Mikan looked at the man disbelievingly.

"I finally found a good place to start my own restaurant in Paris. That is my biggest dream, so I really want to do that," The man looked at Mikan, almost begging.

Mikan closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, then. I get your dream and wanting to fulfill it. So go,"

"Thank you so much, Mikan-sama. You're welcome if you ever come to Paris!" The man smiled his biggest smile.

Mikan smiled back and nodded, "I'll definitely do that, John," and she left as the man bowed for her. "Thanks again!" The man yelled. Mikan lazily threw her hand up while walking on.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she sat in her car on her way to school. Actually she didn't like it all that John was leaving. He was the best chef they had! But she had no choice. He also had his dreams, and she couldn't destroy other people's dreams when she, herself, had a dream, too. She wanted to become the worlds number 1 model during her schooldays and when she finished school she wanted to become a great fashion designer at Sakura inc. Mikan just kept her eyes on the road and drove on.

When she arrived at her school, she pulled her car over in her reserved parking space and got out. She looked around for a bit and concluded that she was far too early. There no people here and there were only 2 cars and 9 bikes. Those would be from the nerds. No offense to them. She respected them that they actually had the confidence to look like that, and that they were so smart. And above all, they weren't influenced by bad people. If anyone ever did something to them, Mikan would stand up for them. So, seeing that it was 7:46 and school began at 8:30, she walked to her classroom and began reading her book that was due for tomorrow. She was almost done. She just had 86 pages to go.

Getting involved in the book, she didn't notice that the classroom was getting fuller with students.

"Hey, isn't that Mikan? Why is she so early, and why is she reading a _book_?" A girl said to her friend.

"That's the book we had to read for tomorrow. Wait a sec, I haven't read it yet! Shit!" the two girls looked at each other and panicked.

Just 3 minutes before class started, Mikan was done reading the book. It wasn't such a bad book.

BAM!!

The door slammed open and there were standing 4 girls and 5 boys.

"Mikan! Where the fuck were you!?" Nonoko screamed.

"Here, I was a bit early." Mikan calmly answered.

"Next time, tell us, we were worried sick!" Anna chimed in.

"Okay, sorry, I forgot," Mikan scratched the back of her head.

"Seriously, lacy, you're so weird" Natsume said as he walked past the girls, the other boys following him.

"Just stop the name calling, Hyuuga! Seriously, it's so childish and annoying," Mikan pulled a disgusted face.

"Me? Childish? I don't think so," Natsume grinned.

"Argh, whatever!" Mikan said and ignored him again.

_25 minutes later_

"Oi, Barbie," Natsume whispered.

"Whaddaya want?" Mikan mumbled.

"Wanna go somewhere after school?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where?" Mikan looked at him.

He smirked, "Game hall,"

* * *

"Yeah! I won! Blehh! In your face!" Mikan yelled at a random girl whom she just had a dance-dance game with. Natsume snickered.

"You! What are you snickering about?! Wanna have a game, too? I'll kick your butt!" Mikan challenged. Yup, she was definitely in the mood. She already had 9 dance-dance games, and she had won every single one.

"Okay, if I win, you'll pay dinner. If you win, I'll pay dinner," Natsume said.

"Bring it on, Hyuuga!" Mikan grinned at him.

Natsume got on the game as Mikan pressed 'Start'. '3. 2. 1. Go!' the screen said, and the two started dancing. Mikan had 3 points more as him, so she turned to him, still dancing, and said, "Haha! I'm winning!" Natsume just smirked and kept dancing. Just then, the game was over and Mikan cheered, "I won! Uh-uh-uh-uh! I won!" "No you didn't," Natsume said. "I wo– WHAT!? I fucking lost!? From you! How can that be! I was winning, damnit!" Mikan sneered.

"While the game was still on, you looked at me, remember? That's when you took two steps wrong, and I got more points, while you didn't. Now you'll have to pay dinner," Natsume smirked.

"NNOOOOO!!!" Mikan screamed. Everybody was chuckling, this girl couldn't handle losing, could she?

"Let's go to McDonalds, Ribbon," Natsume grabbed her wrist, while dragging her out of the game hall, not listening to her whines that said she wanted a re-match and that it wasn't fair. He walked into the McDonalds and pushed Mikan to the counter, while saying, "I want a cheeseburger, large fries and a medium Coke,"

Mikan puffed her cheeks as she waited for her turn.

"Good evening, ma'am. What would you like to order?" The cashier asked,

"One cheeseburger, one chicken burger, two large fries, and two medium Cokes, please," Mikan said to her.

"Okay, just wait a minute, please," The girl said as she gave the order to a man behind her. Mikan waited and got her order after some minutes.

"Here you go, ma'am. That's 10 dollars and 58 cents, please," Mikan gave her the money and walked to Natsume.

"Here, your food," Mikan mumbled as she sat down in front of him and began eating her burger, taking large bites.

"Wow, I knew you had a big appetite, but this is just abnormal," Natsume said while looking at her as she ate her burger.

"Shuddup, I'm eafwing mwy fwucking burger," Mikan tried to say.

"Haha, pig," Natsume laughed at her. Mikan glared. When she was done eating she spoke to him, "I eat when I lose, so there," She glared at him again.

"Whatever. I still think you're a pig though," Natsume grinned at Mikan.

"Pfft.. See you tomorrow at school," And with that, Mikan left.

**  
End of chapter 7**

_  
Wow! I updated really fast! O.o  
I bet you guys are happy now, seeing that this chapter was longer than the last one, and that I updated so fast ;) Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, does anyone have ideas for a new story? I want to know your ideas :) But they can't have Alices or such things..._

_Big Kiss from Hitomi-chan =3_


	8. Poems and Cheerleading

_Hey guys!  
Paris was great! My birthday, too! I'm finally fifteen! Yay! XD_

Well, hope you guys are happy with this chapter, because I put a lot of effort and thinking in it. I followed some tips I got from no0nespeciaL (read her stories, they're good!) So I hope you understand and won't be too harsh. If you have a good idea for the story or if you saw a mistake or some tips, I'd love to hear it! :)

Here it is!

Chapter 8

Mikan opened the door from her house, and walked to the living room, slamming the front door close behind her. She stalked to the couch and plopped down, while throwing her school bag in a random corner. She loosened her school tie some more and threw her head back, breathing a deep sigh. "I. Hate. Hyuuga." She said, her head now up again. She closed her eyes and thought back to the times when he teased her, made fun of her, and when he won from her. She actually lost! She hated Hyuuga's guts. No offense to Aoi. Mikan opened her eyes suddenly and had them wide open. "Shit!" She yelled, "I promised to call her!" Mikan ran to her bag, and grabbed her pink Blackberry Curve. She quickly dialed Aoi's number and walked to her room, bringing her bag along. Aoi's mobile was still not being picked up when Mikan arrived at her room. She sat down on her bed when Aoi _finally_ picked up.

_"Aoi here,"_

"Finally, A-chan! I thought you would never pick up. What the hell were you doing?"

_"Ahaha," _Aoi nervously laughed, _"I was kinda downstairs eating a pizza with a coke,"_"What the heck, Aoi!" Mikan yelled at her, "Do you know just _how_ much calories are in those things?!"

_"I know, I know. But you eat a lot calories too, Mi-chan! So, don't blame me!"_"Yeah, yeah. You know, I hate your brother," Mikan complained with a sour face. although Aoi couldn't see it through the phone, she knew Mikan was making that face.

_"Mikan, darling, that's old news. And please don't make that face, Mi-chan,"_"Well, now I hate him even more! I lost a dance-dance revolution game from him! I mean, _hellooo_!"

_"Hahaha, Mikan, you're seriously hilarious,"_"What?! I mean it!"

_"Yeah, I know. But anyways, I've got to go. Mom's calling me from downstairs. Bye! See you tomorrow! Big kiss!"_"Bye, darling! Big kiss right back at 'ya!" and with that, Mikan hung up the phone.

"Why is it that everyone is laughing at me these past few days!? And why haven't I had a boyfriend for the past _two_ weeks?! I better start tomorrow at school. Wait. We have school, right?" Mikan looked at the digital calendar and nodded, "Tomorrow's Wednesday, so I'll also have cheer-practice. Surely there will be some cuties from the basketball team," Mikan smirked at herself, She walked to one of her closets and walked in, revealing a huge pink and elegant closet, full of clothes with all kinds of colors. She walked to the pajama section, where she had, like, two hundred pajamas, and picked out the one from Prada. It was a soft pink silk night-dress with lace at the the bottom, reaching just below her butt. She put it on and went straight to her queen sized bed, immediately falling asleep. She was so dead tired, she would eat tomorrow morning. And besides, she already ate at McDonalds. Which reminded her, she _detested_ Hyuuga.

_  


* * *

_

Wednesday, 7.30 A.M. Sakura mansion.

"Oh, crap! I only have less then an hour to get ready and eat breakfast!" Mikan yelled, while sitting up in her bed. She hurried out, put her school uniform on, put her black heels on, added some accessories, brushed her teeth, curled her hair, putting it in a high ponytail, put on her make-up, and walked towards the dining room.

"G'morning, You-chan," And she sat down at the table.

Youichi looked at her, mumbled a good morning back, and took a bite in his sandwich again.

"Someone's having a bad day. Well, should I drive you to school or are you going with driver-san?" Mikan asked her younger brother while eating her sandwich herself.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with you," Youichi said, still eating his breakfast.

"Youichi... What's wrong? You're so quiet," Mikan confronted, now putting down her sandwich to seriously look at her brother.

Youichi looked at her, thinking if he should ask her. He decided he would. "Nee-chan, when is Kaname-onii-san coming back?"

Mikan smiled at him. So it only was such a little thing. If he missed him, he could just say so. But, she thought, boys will always be boys. "He will be dismissed this Saturday. We will go to the amusement park, remember? And I think he will come back home again afterwards,"

Youichi nodded and then looked at the time. "Onee-chan, how long does it take to drive to school?" Youichi asked Mikan.

"4 minutes when I drive at the maximum legal speed, why?"

"Well, then we have 43 seconds to get our bags and go to school,"

"Shit!!"

And with that, my friends, Mikan and her younger brother Youichi drove to school, breaking the legal maximum speed law.

* * *

TRRRRING!

The bell went. A minute later Mikan stood in front of her classroom door, she opened it just wide enough so that she can crawl through it, without making any noise. She closed it again and crawled on hands and knees to her seat. She didn't notice that everyone was looking at her crawling over the floor. She finally popped up at her seat and heaved a sigh with her eyes closed. She opened them again and saw everyone looking at her.

"Mikan-chan, you _do_ know that we were informed yesterday that Jin-Jin was sick, so we had a self study lesson, right? And that that means that there's no teacher, right?" Koko asked, holding back a laugh.

"Uhhhmmmm... Yeah..?" Mikan said unsurely (is that actually a word?). The second she said that, everyone burst out laughing. Mikan just nervously laughed along and took her books out, ready to learn. She was busy with her homework, which was by the way a lot, when suddenly she felt some soft breathing in her neck. She looked up and expected to see Natsume or one of his weirdos, but it wasn't. It was some ugly nobody from her class. He wasn't actually ugly, he was just normal. He had some friends, but most of the time he could be seen alone. But, coming back back to the story, the guy was looking at her and said 'Hi'. Mikan just looked at him, expecting him to go on. Then the guy started talking.

"Uhmm, I was kinda wondering if..." The boy trailed off.

"Yeah?" Mikan was getting pissed. She had a lot of friggin' homework to do!

"Well, I was wondering if you would go out with me,"

"Are you _kidding_ me?! Girls with asses like mine don't like boys with faces like yours. I only date handsome boys, you got that?" Mikan said to him.

The guy nodded and walked away with his head down, feeling like shit. Mikan smiled to herself as she began making her homework, only to be distracted again.

"Oi, you're pretty harsh, aren't 'ya?" Natsume said, looking at her in amusement. Mikan glared at him, hoping his head would magically fall off.

"None of your bleeping business," And she turned to her homework. Natsume smirked and took his iPod out, listening to it as it stood on full blast. Mikan irritatedly turned to him and pulled his earphones out mercilessly.

"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Natsume shouted in her face.

"I'm God. And God says you should keep your fuckin' noise _down_!" Mikan said sarcastically.

"I can listen to my music anytime, anywhere and as loud as I want," Natsume retorted. Mikan just looked at him and took her stuff, walking towards Anna and Nonoko, and sat down beside them. The boy who normally sat there was sick anyway.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Natsume yelled over the noise the class was making.

Mikan smiled at him, "Today, I'm gonna sit here, where no annoying perverted jerks bother me,"

"How childish," Natsume said to himself, looking at Mikan. He scoffed and looked in front of him as Narumi-sensei walked in.

"Hello, my wonderful students!" He greeted, "Today we're going to make some nice poems. Everyone has to make one, BUT don't make a short one or a silly one, because you will have to read it to your classmates at the end of the lesson," He explained to everybody, looking serious.

"Hai," Everyone said in sync as they took out paper and pen.

Mikan brought her pen to her lips, which had some pink lip gloss on them, and thought about what she would write. Maybe friends? Or love? Or maybe family? Or should she just write some random stuff? She thought about it for a while and then decided. She would write about friendship. A way to pay her friends back for all of their deeds. She thought hard about every one of her friends. About all of their personalities and their looks. She started writing and didn't stop until she finished her poem. She picked it up and read it carefully, making sure she didn't make any mistakes. She smiled and waited until it was time to read their poems out loud.

"Okay, time's up, people. Please stop writing," Narumi sensei said, while walking to the front of the classroom, "Who wants to read first?" He asked his students.

"I'd like to start, sensei," Mikan volunteered. Narumi nodded and Mikan walked to the front of the classroom, standing next to Narumi-sensei. Mikan looked at her classmates before she started reading out her poem. She took a deep breath and started,

"This is for my precious friends who have always supported me and my crazy ways." Mikan smiled and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again.

"You remind me of a flower,  
Pretty, inside and out.  
A reason why people smile everyday,  
A gift to all. _(Hotaru)_

You remind me of chocolate,  
Luscious and sweet.  
Someone people can turn to in crisis,  
Loved by all. _(Anna)_

You remind me of a balloon,  
Happy and bouncy.  
Someone people can have fun with,  
Enjoyed by all. _(Nonoko)_

You remind me of a teddy,  
Cute and huggable.  
Someone people feel comfortable with,  
Special to all. _(Aoi)_

You remind me of a carnival,  
Colorful and bright.  
Someone who makes people cheer up,  
Adored by all. _(Misaki)_

You remind me of a princess,  
Graceful and pretty.  
Someone people can look up to,  
A friend to all. _(Nobara)_

You all remind me of a lot of things,  
But nothing can compare to the real persons,  
Friends I can look up to,  
Cherished by me." She smiled a small smile and looked at her class. People looked at her in amazement. They all began clapping and rooting for her. There were things being yelled, such as 'That was great Mikan-chan!' and 'You should be a writer, too!'. Mikan smiled gratefully at them. Her friends that were in her class all had teary eyes. Even Hotaru, just a little. Mikan felt satisfied and went to her seat.

"Well done, Mikan-chan! Well, who wants to be next?" Narumi asked the class once again. Some girl raised her hand and did pretty well. Most of the people were already done, only Natsume was left. He smirked and stood up, walking to the front. He looked at his class and said, "Yo," and with that, he went to his seat. Everyone was still staring at where he was standing before. "Bwahahahaha!" the whole class disrupted into unstoppable laughter. Mikan popped a vein and stomped over to Natsume.

"Hey, you jerk! Why can't you respect the teacher for _once_ and make the assignment?!" Mikan spit in Natsume's face. Natsume looked disgusted and wiped his face.

"Eww, how gross are you? You just spit while you were talking," Natsume said to her.

"That was your punishment!" Mikan huffed and went back to her seat that was located beside Nonoko. In the meantime the class stopped laughing and were quiet again. The rest of the lessons were a little boring, since Mikan wasn't sitting next to Natsume. Don't get me wrong, it's just that no one was bothering her.

* * *

The basketball team was outside, training for the new season, which was starting in two weeks. They were all busy with with training until something else caught their attention. The cheerleaders were walking to the grass field right beside the basketball court in their fleece shorts and sport bras. Some of the guys wolf whistled and Mikan looked at them and winked.

"Man, she's hot!" One guy said. The others nodded and looked at her some more.

"Okay, guys! Pay attention, or else you're out! We have free practice in 5 minutes! Let's continue the game," Ruka yelled at them. The guys murmured some bad words under their breaths and walked to the middle of the court, continuing the game.

The cheerleaders were setting up the stereo and warming up their muscles, ready to start. Mikan warmed up some bit, too, and walked to the stereo, putting in a CD.

"Okay, girls! We're going to practice a dance routine. We're not going to do any tricks this time, maybe later today, we need to practice them first with the newbies." Mikan pressed the play button and there was a silence for about 6 seconds, so that Mikan could get to her spot. The boys now had free practice, but since the cheerleaders were going to do a routine, they looked at them. The music began blowing out of the boxes and the girls began dancing. (The song is toy soldier, by Britney)

_Y__eah smash on the radio, bet I penned it!  
Britney, (break me off) [repeats]  
OHHHH Toy soldier [repeats]_They stood with their backs to the boys and shifted their butts from the left to the right. As soon as the guy said Britney, they turned around and bended over, their fingertips touching the ground. They rolled over and stood up, doing some other hot dance-moves. The guys were looking their eyes out. The girls repeated that for a few times.

_I'm out the door, its automatic, simple babe  
I'm like a fire, bottle bustin' in your face  
So tired of you bein' up in my space,  
How much more can I take  
I'm tired of privates drivin', need a general that ain't weak_

The girls touched their left foot with their right hand and looked up, their hair flipping over, hitting their backs. They smirked and went on, doing a wave with their own body, running a hand over themselves, making the boys lick their lips. They did some spins and other things.

_When I shut the door leaving with my bag, hit the scene in my new wagon  
Bet he gonna wish he knew the type of fun I'm getting into,  
Peek a boo, he good... doing things you wish you wish you could,  
He's not talking, he's just walking like them city boys from New York_

They sexily walked to the front, coming a bit closer to the basketball court, ran their hands through their hair and all they all winked. They fell to the floor, flopped a leg over the other and turned over, standing up again. They put their hands in front of their eyes and brought them to the side, like they were peeking a boo. And they repeated it one time. They pointed in front of them and brought their finger to their lips. They turned a quarter, still looking at the boys and lifted their arms up, doing some belly dancing moves.

_This time I need a soldier, a really bad ass soldier  
That know how to take, take care of me  
I'm so damn glad that's over  
This time I need a soldier, I'm sick of toy soldiers  
(I need ....I'm so sick of...toy soldiers...)  
A boy that knows how to take care of me,  
Won't be just coming over_

They stood in a double V-formation, behind the front row was the second row, standing a just little bit behind the first row. The first row girls bend over, while the second row girls threw one leg on the back of the girl who was standing in front of them, rolling over, letting their leg fall down as soon as their hands hit the ground. Both of the rows rolled their heads, The first row sitting on one bend leg, the other leg stretched on the floor, hair flying in the same direction their head was rolling. All the girls stood up and bend over, clapping their hands. They did some moves with their arms and they all walked to the middle of their V-formation, forming a queue. They bend their bodies to the right, while having one hand on the shoulder of the girl in front of them, and slapped their other hand on the right shoulder of the person in front of them. They bend through their knees and turned to the boys again. Their arms still connected. They did a wave and jumped, driving apart again. They clapped and threw their arms back, turned around and sat on their knees, making a circle with one arm, looking down. They stood up again, butts first, put their finger on their lips and one hand in their sides, their butt bending a bit in the same direction of their hands. (If you wanna see what I mean with this part of the song, go to youtube and search: PLTT-toy soldier. The part that I wrote begins at 0:17 until 0:38. The last sentence isn't in there, I made that up myself, the rest of the song, too.)

The boys wolf whistled and clapped, some were almost drooling. Mikan looked at them and turned to the cheerleaders.

"That's the reaction we want to get every time. So we need to do our best. Okay?" Mikan said. They all nodded. They went on with their practice, now practicing some tricks. The boys kept looking at them and were talking about how hot they all were. Natsume was still thinking about Mikan. "Guys," He said to Ruka and Mochu, "Don't even think about going out with Barbie, 'cause I have found my new target," Natsume said, smirking in Mikan's direction. She was happily helping the girls on doing a perfect cartwheel.

* * *

Mikan was walking towards the girl's changing room with a little towel hanging around her neck. The other girls left already, but she wanted to practice for some bit longer, so she stayed. She just turned the last corner when she was suddenly slammed into the boy's changing room, hitting a wall. A shadow hung over her, each of his hands beside her, caging her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pretty cheerleader," A husky voice said. Mikan angrily looked up and scowled.

"Shut up, _Hyuuga_," She spat.

"That's not nice to say, is it now, miss rude?" Natsume grinned.

"Normally it isn't, no. But since it's you, it doesn't matter," Natsume glared at her, telling her to never say that again.

"Well, we have to do something about that dirty mouth of yours," Natsume said, bringing his face closer to Mikan's, "Hmm, wonder what will do," Mikan felt soft, warm lips enveloping hers. Mikan stared at him wide-eyed. Natsume started to suck her upper lip, asking for entrance. Mikan lost herself and did what he asked. She brought her hands to his hair and pulled his face even closer. _'I taste mint,'_ Mikan thought. _'Heh, she's so easy, I will have her in no-time. I just noticed, but, she tastes like strawberry gum,'_Natsume thought and opened his eyes for a second, looking at her, and closed them again. Mikan got her senses back and pushed him away.

"What the heck!? Don't do that to me ever again, you jerk!" Mikan yelled and stormed out of the door, running to the girl's room. She closed the door and leaned against it, out of breath. She angrily looked around and went to her locker, putting off her clothes. She took a shower and dried herself. She opened her locker and put her uniform on. She took her stuff and walked out. There stood Natsume, waiting for her.

"Look, Barbie. One day you're going to fall for me and I'll make you mine. Understand?" Natsume looked serious. Mikan just looked at him and walked away. Natsume ran to her and grabbed her upper arm, turning her around.

"You _will_ fall for me," he said.

"No fucking way. Even if you're the last boy on earth, I'll just stick with a turtle then," Mikan hissed. Natsume looked at her inrediciously and let go of her arm. "Why do you even _think_ I'm going to fall for you?!" Mikan asked.

"Because everyone falls for me. Soon you will, too," Natsume smirked at her. Then Mikan did something that surprised him. She slapped him, hard time.

"When hell freezes over, asshole," And Mikan left, without saying another word, leaving Natsume speechless and his hand on his cheek.

**End of chapter 8**

_Well, that was it for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. And if any of you have some cool ideas, tell me!_

Big Kiss from Hitomi-chan =3


	9. Maids and Movies

Hey :)

Well, I uploaded the second chapter from my new story 'Stick it!' first, so sorry I updated this a month or something after my last update :S. Stick it is about Mikan as a gymnast and the others as sports people, too. It's better than it sounds. Also, I think my grammar and writing skills are better in that story... For the summary, go to my stories or my account. Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I'm kinda a bit out of ideas... Give me some ideas, if you have any! :D  
Well, still hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Chapter 9**

Natsume rubbed his cheek the next morning in class. His cheek had hurt the whole night. Damn, that woman could slap. Mikan and her posse weren't here yet. What a pity. Natsume leaned on his hand and pondered about Mikan and her struggling against him. He just couldn't get it! Why didn't she like him while all the other girls did? Natsume heaved a big sigh and leaned back in his seat, sitting on 2 legs of his chair, looking indifferent. Damn, why wasn't Mikan like the other girls? He would've had an easy win and then he could move on to the next girl in line. He hadn't picked one yet, though. It will be hard to replace a challenge like Mikan.

The door flew open and Mikan walked in with her friends. She laughed about something that Nobara said and looked in front of her, directly into the eyes of Natsume Hyuuga. She hated him. No, she _loathed_ him. Especially after yesterday. She looked to her right and kindly smiled at a girl who was in the cheerleading squad. She sat down next to Natsume. _'Don't look his way. Don't look his way.'_ Mikan repeated in her head, over and over again. It was hard not to turn around and yell at him. He was staring two fucking holes in her head, for Christ's sake! Mikan twitched her eye and took her books for the first lesson out of her designer bag. She heard Natsume shuffle in his seat and she glanced to the side, wondering what he was planning now. Good, he only put down his chair. Natsume opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright students! Take out your books and open them at page 85." The man's voice boomed into the classroom. Most students took out their books, still continuing their conversations with their neighbors. The teacher started the lesson and Mikan only paid attention to him, trying to ignore the sounds and movements Natsume was making.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

Mikan opened her locker and took out her books. She tried to reach behind some books to take a pencil she dropped, but quickly withdrew her hand when she felt something scratch against her fingers. Mikan looked at her locker in horror and her face turned as white as a sheet. She stepped a few steps backwards and held her right hand, which was scratched, with her other hand. _'What the heck was that?!' _Mikan cautiously stepped towards her locker. Most people ignored what she was doing. Mikan faced her locker again and nervously approached the spot where the thing lay. She felt it scratch her hand a bit again and grabbed it with a frightened face. She took it out of her locker and saw it was only a piece of thin, sharp paper. Mikan opened it, since it was folded, like, ten times, and read what it said.

'_Hey,__Your childhood friend.'_

You know, I go to this school, too. Maybe we can have some lunch together someday soon?  
I'd like to talk to you properly, since you never let me talk. I always end up not explaining anything. Please listen to me this time.

"Fuck off." The little piece of paper flew into the bin and Mikan walked away towards the cafeteria. _'Sorry bud, but I can't do something like that when I don't know what I'm feeling. I really hate you when I think about you, but when I see you, everything gets so messed up! I'm sorry. I'll just break down again...'_

Mikan stalked to the cafeteria quickly, craving for food. She arrived at the doors and pushed one open. It didn't move an inch. _'damn'_ Mikan pushed some more. It still didn't budge. Mikan smiled when she saw someone from inside walking towards the entrance slash exit. She didn't know who he was, but he opened the door and grinned at her. "You have to pull from that side, you know." Mikan sheepishly smiled and nodded. The boy shook his head a little and walked back to his table, where his friends were. Mikan walked to the lunch lady and looked at the signs, thinking about what she should pick. "Can I have some fruit salad and a strawberry milkshake, please?" The lady with the hairnet nodded at Mikan and toke a plate with salad from a sideboard. She prepared a milkshake at the machine and gave it to Mikan, already taking up the next order from the person behind her. Mikan took her tray to the counter to pay.

"Hey, sexy." a voice whispered in her ear. Mikan blinked. She didn't recognize the voice. Must be some boy hitting on her. She smirked and turned around.

"Hey, handsome. How are you?" The boy smiled at her. Lust was evident in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine. Although I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I was wondering if you want to go to the movies tonight? With me." Mikan looked the boy up and down for a bit. He had some gorgeous blueish eyes that went well with his dark brown hair. He was taller than her. He was probably 3 inches taller. Making him around 5 foot 10. Mikan looked him in the eyes again and smiled.

"Of course!" The boy grinned. "What time, what place?"

The boy, named Toru, thought for a second before he answered. "Cinemark at six?" Mikan nodded. "See you then." The boy waved and walked to his friends, sticking up his thumb. Mikan secretly smirked. _'Heh. Naïve little boy. He actually thinks I'll be his real girlfriend. How cute.'_

"Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko were motioning her to come their way. Mikan walked towards her friends, careful not to drop anything off her tray.

"Hey guys." Mikan smiled as she sat down at their table. Everyone greeted her back. There was a silence for a moment after that.

"Hey, Mikan..." Nobara whispered. "Are you going on a date with that guy?" She could barely hear Nobara. Nobara was looking down, fumbling with her fingers. Mikan looked at every one of them for a second.

"Yeah I am. Why? You have a problem with that?" Hotaru shook her head in disagreement.

"Mikan." Hotaru started, "You can't do this forever, you know." Mikan sighed at Hotaru's statement. She was right. She couldn't do this forever. But, she can't stop it. It's like an addiction, as if it's in her blood. As if she was destined to do this or something. She wanted to stop, so much. Because she could see she was hurting her friends. She wasn't blind. Her friends hated this. She just needed someone to pull her out of all of this. _One certain person._

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"Class!" Narumi yelled at his students, who were buzzing with gossips. He yelled once more. Finally everyone looked at him. Narumi proudly smiled. "Starting tomorrow we have dancing lessons. Everyone has to participate! You can choose any style you want. Classic ballet.." Some boys in the middle chuckled. "Modern ballet, hip-hop..." Natsume and Ruka grinned at each other. "folks dancing, anything. So, please remember to bring your attire tomorrow! You can sign up for your dance style at my desk." Almost everyone went to Narumi's desk immediately.

Mikan was having an inner battle. She had to choose between classical ballet and hip-hop. She did ballet from her third until she was fifteen. But she liked hip-hop, too. The only negative thing about hip-hop was that Natsume and his stupid little friends would be there, too. Mikan just chose ballet. She was good at that and she wouldn't have to catch up a lot. Mikan smiled and walked to the paper at Narumi's desk, where everyone had already wrote down their decisions. Mikan looked at the classical ballet classes and saw there were only 11 other people that signed up for that class. She didn't know any of the people that were in there. Mikan sighed. Well, whatever. She would make new friends there.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

*Ring*

Aoi packed her stuff and stood up, ready to walk out but bumped into a toned chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Aoi apologetically smiled as she looked upwards. But just as she saw who she bumped into, she halted to a stop. They looked at each other for a second before they both scowled.

"_Youichi."_

"Aoi."

Aoi growled at him and stuck her nose in the air, looking haughty. "Heh. Get out of my way, you idiot." Youichi looked at her in an irritated way before he stepped aside. "There, now shoo." Aoi glared at him and quickly walked out of the classroom while Youichi looked her retreat. He shook his head a little and packed his bag, walking away too. He was strolling through the hallways as people, especially girls, looked at him, giggling as he walked by. Youichi just sighed and stopped in front of his locker, opening it. He got out his books for tomorrow and went towards the parking lot, where his friends were waiting.

There they were, standing only a few meters away from his sister and her friends. He stopped walking and watched from a distance as Natsume walked over to her. He saw Natsume tap Mikan on her shoulder and she turned to him. Mikan scowled and Natsume said something which make Mikan angry. Youichi couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was probably something offensive or perverted. Mikan finally had enough and stalked over to her car and got in. But before she did that she stuck her middle finger at Natsume. Youichi smirked. He seriously had the coolest sister you could wish for. He went over to his friends and asked Natsume what that was all about. Natsume looked at him and grunted, looking irritated. Youichi chuckled and proposed the idea of going to Natsume's house. His friends agreed and they left.

---

"I can't believe that fucking idiot!" Mikan raged as she walked into the living room, where her personal maid was waiting for her with some tea. Aya blinked and put down the cup of tea on the coffee table, right in front of Mikan.

"What did he do this time, young miss?" Aya kindly spoke. Mikan glared at her tea and mumbled something under her breath.

"He said I was a hoe because I have dated so many boys and that it wouldn't matter if I went to last base with him! That stupid son of a bitch!" Mikan cursed. Aya smiled a little and took a plate of cookies from the kitchen before replying to her sentence.

"Maybe master Hyuuga does not know how to chat you up and that's why he's acting that way." Mikan shook her head vigorously at that and took three cookies at a time, gobbling them all down.

"He certainly does _not_ know how to chat me up, 'cause he's a player and only dates his damn fangirls! He does not know how to get me because all the other girls just throw themselves at him!" Mikan semi yelled. "And besides, I'll never date him anyway. He's not my type. _He's just like him._" Mikan whispered that last sentence. Aya didn't hear her and just smiled, knowing that Mikan was just overreacting.

"I'll fill the bath for you, is that alright miss?" Mikan nodded and Aya walked out to fill the bath, leaving Mikan alone with her thoughts.

Mikan had always been kind of happy to go to school, but since her school mingled with the boys school, she absolutely _loathed_ it. Okay, all the other boys were alright, but Natsume and some of his friends and followers were just plain annoying and irritating. She hated it how Natsume thought he could just order anyone around, like he owned the place or something. Then there was also the issue of his kind side. Mikan had discovered he could be nice sometimes, too. But, he was rude most of the time, so Mikan always forgot he had a good side to him. Mikan sighed and looked around the room, suddenly feeling lonely. She had her friends, alright, but she wanted something else. Something she hadn't had in years. She was longing for it now.

"Mikan-sama! Your bath is ready!" Aya yelled on top of the stairs. Aya was the only maid allowed to yell in this household, because Mikan didn't want her to grow tired of walking up and down the stairs all the time.

Mikan got up and walked towards the bathroom, forgetting all about that feeling.

**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

It was 6 PM and a boy named Toru was waiting in front of the movies. He looked around constantly, waiting for his date to arrive. After a couple of minutes he smiled, seeing her walking towards him. Mikan waved at him and smiled, a fake one though.

"Hey, Mikan!" Toru enthusiastically said.

"Hey. What movie are we watching?" Mikan referred to the boards with all the movies on them. Toru looked over at that direction and thought for a second.

"Well, I was kinda thinking we could watch the new movie Fame? It just came out." Mikan nodded immediately. She wanted to see the movie for some time already, and now she had the chance to see it for free! How lucky someone can get. The two of them walked in and Toru said he would buy the tickets so that Mikan could get them some snacks and drinks. Mikan walked over to popcorn counter and waited in line. It was almost her turn when suddenly a tall guy pushed her backwards and stood in front of her. Mikan glared at the guy and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey! That was my place!" The guy turned around, surprised at her outburst and his face turned into a grin when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Barbie." Natsume grinned evilly. Mikan rolled her eyes and decided to just walk past him. Natsume looked at her until she disappeared from his sight. He narrowed his eyes just before she went through the entrance of the movie hall, she was with an unknown guy. Natsume grunted.

"Natsume-chii~!" A girl with shoulder length black hair clung to his arm while holding a box of popcorn. Natsume looked at her and grinned, "Let's go, sexy." The girl giggled and followed his lead to the same entrance Mikan just went.

The two walked in together and Natsume looked around in the hope of finding Mikan. _'Bingo'_ He thought as he saw Mikan and the boy chatting at the right of the theater. He was about to sit over there, but realized there weren't any vacant chairs. Damn. That would mean he had to sit somewhere else, away from the stupid boy and Barbie. He reluctantly sat down in the middle and watched as the movie began, ignoring the wines of the girl he had brought with him.

---

"That was, like, one of the best movies I ever saw!" Mikan exclaimed as she stretched her arms outside. Toru smiled and leaned a bit towards her.

"So," He began softly, "You like hanging out with me?"

Mikan looked up at him and nodded happily. "Love it!" She smiled. The boy grinned a little and leaned in further, ready to kiss her. Mikan smiled and leaned in too. Their lips were just millimeters apart when someone pushed Toru aside.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Barbie?!" A deep voice growled. Mikan gulped and looked up at the source. "Umm, I don't know, kiss maybe!?" Mikan was irritated by the fact that she hadn't dated in a while, and when she did _he_ had to turn up. Natsume shook his head and turned around to Toru. "You," He said in despise, "Never lay hands on that girl again. Understood!?" Toru nodded quickly and apologetically looked at Mikan before he ran away.

"Awesome!" Mikan said exasperatingly, "You just scared him away! Thanks a bunch, _Natsume_." She said his name in venom and stomped towards her car, casting a final glare towards Natsume.

"Natsu-chii~!" Great, just great. She had made up a new nickname for him. The girl, named Ayu, hung on his neck, trying to kiss him. Natsume neglected her and pushed her aside, saying he wasn't interested in her anymore and that she should fuck off. The tears sprung in her eyes and she ran away. Natsume sighed. _'Great. That's the second girl today that has run away from me.'_**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**-o-**

"I'm home." Mikan said tiredly. No one answered so she just walked up the flight of stairs. It looked particularly longer today, and she didn't know why. Probably because she was dead tired. She finally arrived at the first floor and walked directly towards her bedroom, where she changed and slipped into her bed. She was _so_ not looking forward to tomorrow. But, at least it was weekend after tomorrow. She would finally be able to spend some time with her brother at the amusement park. Although the boys were coming, too. Well, the park is big, so they probably won't run into each other anyway. She dozed off and went to sleep, not knowing Aya was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

**End of chapter 9**

Well, hope you liked it, and I _really, really, __really_ want reviews this time. I assume most people think that if they reviewed once, a writer will be happy. But it's not like that. Some people don't even review. I kinda have a grudge against them. I mean, all the writers here are putting their greatest efforts in their stories, and then some people just don't review. I mean, on the last chapter I only got around 5 reviews. While when I started this story, I got 14 reviews for a chapter. I'm not going to say I want a certain amount of reviews, but I would appreciate it if you guys reviewed. Even anonymous reviews are accepted. I'm telling you this because I'm not getting motivated to write. So if I don't have any motivation to write, it will take a lot longer to update and the chapters will be a little shorter, like now. So please do me a favor and review this time.

Big Kiss to all my dearest readers, and particularly my great reviewers

-A.S./Kim-chan/Hitomi-chan


End file.
